The Amazing SpiderJay
by Packerfan95
Summary: Jay has been bitten by a genetic modified spider from the cooperation known as Oscorp. Now enhanced with amazing spider abilities, Jay knows that great power comes with great responsibilities for the greater good. Now seeing himself as the mysterious Spiderman, Jay will do everything in his power to protect Ninjago City. Even if he has to keep his secret from the people he loves.
1. Weekend at Walker Home

**Hey everyone, Packerfan95 here and I have a brand new superhero story for you. You may have read my story with Cole as the Incredible Hulk and Kai as the Ghost Rider. But now this time it is Jay as Spiderman because you could guess from the title. But anyway, I got nothing much else to say, other than that my previous story called Mysterious Water: Deep Within The Forest will be on hiatus until then but I hope you enjoy this. I present to you the Amazing SpiderJay. :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prolouge: Weekend at Walker Home<strong> 

Thunder rumbled lightly with patters of rain splattering against the windows of a car. The sky was dark and cloudly for no one to see the moon or sky itself. Even the occasional lightning bolt scattered across the clouds to enlighten the night. A boy in the backseat of a car that drove through the rainy night lifted his head in a short startle to the storm, but quickly relaxed as he wasn't scared for it. He enjoyed watching lightning being formed in the skies. It doesn't startle him.

The boy, around the age of eight, rested his head of hazel auburn hair against the window of the japoly vehicle his father made years before he was born. His eyes were soft hazel underneath the large black plastic glasses he despised to wear, but it was so he could see better. He even had a vertical scar running down his right eyebrow. Any closer from his accident in the past from a rogue sheet of metal sliding down from a junk pile, he would've lost his eye, but was glad he didn't. The boy shifted in his seat a little and turned his gaze to the back of his parent's head to sigh. "Why do I have to stay at some old people's place and you two are gone for the weekend?" he whined a little. "Why can't I go with you? I promise to not cause any trouble."

"Because Jay," his mother, Edna, explained. "Your father figured that this convention and semour would be boring to you. And we know how bored you get."

"Plus your Uncle Ben isn't some ole' person, son." Jay's father, Ed, added. He squinted his hazel eyes to search for the street he was searching for and turned down the quiet streets of the suburban area outside of Ninjago City. "He's around the same age as me by a couple of years. Plus he and your Aunt Mary would love to see ya. They haven't see ya in a long time, don'tcha know?"

Jay whined exaggeratly to slump back in his seat and pulled the blue jacket over him. His head rested on the headrest and watched the rain droplets glide down on his window and watched them reflect as his parents drove underneath the streetlights. He shifted his eyes to see that they were driving along side to close housing complexes until his father pulled next to the curb to park. He figured they had arrived now. The boy in blue sighed as his parents killed the engine and climbed out as he hoped now they change their minds, but it didn't came. Sighing in defeat, he quickly followed in suit after grabbing his backpack of packed clothes for the weekend and quickly rushed up to the shelthered patio terrance from the heavy rain and waited. His parents quickly followed after him underneath their umbrella to meet up with him and Ed knocked.

Jay felt his fate was doomed.

"Just a minute." a voice called out.

Jay waited and watched the door open to be greeted by a woman. Black hair with streaks of grey showing tied back into a ponytail and eyes were a calming light blue shade as she smile softly. "Oh you must be my nephew, Jay, aren't you?" she wondered kindly. Jay wondered if he should reply to answer but slowly nodded, but was confused if she was his Aunt Mary. The woman saw his mask of confusion to chuckle a little. "I don't blame you if you don't recognize me." she said. "It's been years. Come in so you don't catch a cold."

Jay nodded and stepped in the small foyer of the small condominium complex with his parents behind him. He gazed around the main hall to feel a little homey than the camping trailer he lived in with his parents in the junkyard. In the foyer had a staircase to lead to the upper floors of however many rooms there were. On the left was a small he believed was the living room and could see the dining room in the back of the room. Across from he was standing, Jay could see an island counter of the kitchen with pots and pans dangling like a chandelier. _What an odd kitchen?_ he said to himself. _Who would hang their dishes like that? _He paused to sniff the air as it smelled delicious. _Are those cookies?_

"Ben, are you around?" Ed called out. "Or does your little brother need to call ya by your ole' nickname like when we were youngsters?"

"No need to, Edie." a male voice said. "I'm coming down." Jay couldn't help but chuckle a little. His father was called Edie? He heard muffled footsteps creak from the floorboards above and saw a man emerge on top of the stairs. he saw that he had hazel auburn hair with flecks of grey showing like his father. His eyes were the same as his father's while showing wrinkles around his eyes. Jay wondered if this was his uncle as well. "Ah Ed n' Edna, it's good to see ya after...possibly four years or more." he said with a greeting smile and turned his eyes down to the small child. "And ya must be Jay, my nephew." Jay nodded his head quickly. Ben chuckled as he walked down to meet up with them. "Why look at ya. So grown up. Why you must be six or seven the last time I saw ya."

"I'm actually eight." Jay corrected him while pushing his bulky glasses up his nose.

He felt something tap his head and turned to see his mother was the one who tapped his head. She gave him a kind but hard stare to her son. "Don't be rude, Jay." she scowled him lightly. "Ben, Mary, we can't thank you enough to watch Jay while we're gone for the weekend. This is really helpful."

"Not at all." Mary said in return. "It's the least we can do, and even see our nephew in such a long time."

"Oh yes," Ben agreed. "Why when you called to ask us to watch him, we were both excited. We had to agree to it." He turned his gaze to Jay. "We got your room all set up for the stay. We also hope you like chocolate chip cookies."

Jay shyly smiled to his relatives, but looked up at his parents as his father took a knee to be at his height. He knew what this meant. "So this is goodbye then until Monday?" he scoffed a bit.

Ed softly laughed and pulled his son closer for a small hug. Jay struggled a bit, but stopped as it was no use once his mother joined in. "It's not that too bad, son." he said. "It's not like we're leaving forever, don'tcha know. We would never do that, right Edna?"

His wife nodded and turned to face her son. "You packed clean underwear, right?" she asked.

Jay's jaw dropped slightly to feel his cheeks burn up a little. How embarassing to be asked in front of your relatives? "Mmmoooommm!" he whined exaggeratly again while trying to hide his beet red face. "I have, okay. That's not cool."

"I'm just making sure my little Jay-Jay isn't going commando." She pulled him in to plant a kiss to his forehead while hearing him whine more embarassing statements. "Now be good, will ya." and kissed his head again. "And be careful with your glasses."

"I will, okay."

"We know you will." Ed added. "We're just saying that's all." and hugged his son one last time. "Don't worry, son. We'll be back." He lifted his eyes to smile at his brother. "And thank you again for watching him, Benny."

Ben chuckled lightly and pulled his wife closer to him. "Don't worry, it's the least we can do." he replied. "He's in great care." and gently pats Jay's back.

Jay watched his parents turned to leave the complex and out into the rain. He watched from the glass door to see his parent enter their vehicle and each waved him goodbye as they drove off into the night. He sighed as he felt lonely now to their departure, but perked up as two hands rested on his shoulders to lift his head and turned to his relative's warm smiles and slowly felt comfortable. Outside, he felt like he was going to like it here, but internally he wondered if this was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

><p>The rain continued to pour during the evening to drench the bay window of the living room. Jay continued to watch the rain drops cascade down on the glass and turned away to sigh. "Is it ever gonna stop?" he wondered to gaze around the room in boredom. He felt a sense of serenity to the room that almost looked like a library to him for the many shelves of stacked books. He even felt comfortable to the dark forest green walls with a fire blazing in the granite fireplace. Almost different than his home in the junkyard. He turned away to see the television playing a StarFarer cartoon for him, but wasn't paying much attention to them or the small dish of fresh baked cookies that he only ate half of with milk. Something felt neutral to him, but what?<p>

He glanced around to see the living room was deserted but he was alone still. He could hear his aunt shuffling in the kitchen and his uncle could be anywhere in the complex. He groggily climbed off the sofa couch to walk out to the foyer and heard shuffling upstairs. _He must be upstairs._ he shrugged and quietly walked up to face a door straight in front of him at the end of a hall. He quickly crept up to it, thankful his blue socks muffled his approach and knocked. "Uncle Ben?" he called. He heard no response and knocked again to hear nothing and turned the knob to quietly enter.

The boy in blue gazed around the small room to realize it was an office study area. A dark mahogany desk stood in the back cluttered with papers and files with the large window behind opened to hear the rain more. Jay kept shifting his hazel eyes in wonder to see more books stacked around with a small television monitor in the corner with the walls decorated with old movie posters; old and new. He recognized a few as Clutch Power films. But his eyes then rested on a small dome of glass with a metal spider in the center on a small stick to raise his scarred brow. The auburn haired kid kept allowing his feet to lead him toward the desk and around to see a nametag and picked it up. His hazel eyes squinted through his bulky lenses to see a picture of his uncle with name underneath with a bar code. His eyes kept staring at the tag until they caught attention to the company name to raise his brow more. "Oscorp?" he whispered to himself.

"Are we getting into things we aren't suppose to?" a voice chriped.

A small injection of adrenaline cause Jay to scream a bit and jump to the voice and dropped the nametag and his glasses. He hastily and quickly picked both item up from the hardwood floor to place the tag back on the desk and the large glasses over his nose. He gulped to the consequences for entering without permission and lifted his head to meet with his uncle gaze. But he didn't look mad though. "I..uh..heard something upstairs and came here to see if it was you." he nervously replied. "And when I came to the door I saw and just walked in. I swear I didn't break anything."

His uncle's stare made his heart beat quickly to the long silence. He had no idea what he was thinking, but raised his brow as his Uncle Ben was chuckling lightly. "I know you didn't." he laughed lightly and walked behind to close the window behind them. "I was just giving you a hard time like when I did it with your dad when we were little. And yes it was me. I was moving some boxes around and this window tends to open itself a lot." He moved some papers aside to take himself a seat on the desk. "So you have questions about me or this place?" he asked.

Jay slowly felt his beating heart ease that his uncle wasn't angry at him for entering his study without permission. Way to scare your nephew like that. He inhaled deeply to calm his nerves and looked around to have a question pop into his head, but none came. "Uh..." he stuttered. He didn't know what to say to his uncle as he seemed decent to have his own study area, but turned to the nametag on the desk. "Uh...You work in Oscorp?" he asked to break his stuttering moment.

Ben smiled lightly to laugh hearty and light. "Why of course I do." he replied. "I'm one of the top scientists leaders there. You perhaps heard of us in the papers."

Jay nodded as he knew about the company. As a matter of fact, everyone in Ninjago would. One of the most popular industries nested in Ninjago City. "Yeah I have." he responded and pushed his glasses up. "Oscorps is the second largest building in Ninjago City next to Loa Enterprise which is also Ninjago City Tower. It's the place that creates many things that can't. They create many awesome gadgets such as those vulture wings I heard or those octopus arms. Don't you guys also do stuff with aliens from space?"

A chuckle formed in Ben's throat to his talkative nephew to shake his head on the last question. Such a wild imagination from him. "No we haven't on that alien part." he and moved some files aside to open on up. "You see here is that we are scientists to help the world better. Some are medical and others are engineers. Such as creating those gadgets you described are prototypes. But what I do is that I'm a enviromental scientist for plants and animals. I have to find ways to have them adapt to larger enviroments and live longer lives. See." and pulled out a picture.

Jay stared into the photograph of his uncle in a lab coat with other scientists next to him. His lab coat was bleach white brightly against the dull room color. He even noticed in his hands was a small white mouse that he figured was a lab rat, but something caught his attention to squint his eyes. From the rat, it was missing a foot as it brushed its snow white fur. And behind his uncle was a computer monitor was an image of a lizard and a spider to raise his brow and stare at his uncle. "You trying to help with rats who have three legs?" he asked confused.

His uncle smiled to shake his head a little to reply and moved the picture back to its home envelope. "Not exactly." he replied. "You know that lizards can regrow their limbs incase they fall off from a predator, right?" He saw his nephew nod in a reply. "Well reptiles have unique cells that can regenerate their limbs they have lost from natural causes or predators. So what we're trying to do is to see if we can find the DNA sequence that causes those cells to activate and regenerate. And so, Scooter, the rat, will have his leg back. What do you think of that?"

Jay blinked in surprise to the possible outbreak idea and looked away to think. It sounded like an unique idea, but a bit ludicrous if it even got in the wrong hands. _What if they started testing on humans and the side effects go...funny!?_ he wondered. _Then they might turn into lizard monsters! Then who will save the world!? No one! Not even Fritz Donnagan. Man we would be hooped. _The boy turned back to his uncle to shrug his shoulders. His uncle didn't even mind his answer. "So how come you're not an inventor like my dad is?" he asked absentmindly. "I thought we come from a family of inventors?"

Ben sighed lightly and picked up a small picture frame from his desk to stare at it. Jay had caught a glimpse of a boy who looked exactly liked him, but knew it wasn't. It showed two boys of the same features, but one was taller than the other and the photo looked old. He figured it was his father and uncle as kids. "Well that may be true, but not entirely." Ben replied and set the picture down. "Your dad was a wizard when it came to inventions and auto repairs and other stuff with tools. I, however, was fascinated with science. We're both family, just with different interest in careers." He then lifted his head to stare at his nephew as he took a seat on the leather chair. "Makes me wonder. What is that you wish to do when you grow up? An inventor like my brother or something else?"

A smile tugged on Jay's face eagerly to have jumping to his feet from the question. The result almost caused him to drop his glasses but quickly caught them to place them back on his face. "When I grow up, I'm gonna become the greatest inventor in all of Ninjago!" he squeaked in excitement. It's been a dream for him for seeing his father invent and work in the junkyard, the possibilities are endless of ideas. "I'm also the fastest kid in school than others so maybe I can be a superhero. I would call myself...Mr. Fix-it! The fastest inventor to stop catastrophe from happening. Even from the ancient race of Serpentine snakes. Duh-Duh-Du-Duhhh! Hahahaha!"

Ben laughed along to his nephew's antics and imagination. He could tell he was excited, but could see greater potential in him. Just what though? "Sounds like to me you have a future plan to be a hero then, don'tcha?" he said. Jay continued to laugh a little and nodded. "Well then, let me tell ya something then." He got up from his seat to walk around to kneel to Jay's height and rested a hand on his shoulder. "With great power like that, comes with great responsibilities. You think you can do that?"

The auburn haired kid eased his laughter to ponder it over and nod. Out of all the comic books he read from the junkyard, every superhero has their own responsibilities to protect the people and world by all means of cost. Even to the damsel in distress. It'll be something he'll have to do then. "Yeah. I can do it. I know I can."

A smile formed on his uncle's face and patted his shoulder to cause him to almost drop his glasses but quickly pushed them up. "That's my nephew then." he said and stood. "Now why don't we head back downstairs and have some of Aunt Mary's cookies and pick out a good movie, huh?" Jay smiled a nod to reply and walked beside his uncle to leave the study together. "You know," he wondered. "For being quiet to enter my office like that, you could be a ninja. Quiet and stealthy."

Jay had stopped to think about that. Him, a ninja? With what? Nunchucks? Could he be dressed in blue even? That would cool for him. Possibilities were endless. "Maybe." he said. "Just maybe."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think about it? It's only the prologue but I promise you that it'll get better as the story progresses throughout the weeky updates on Fridays. So I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter, have a great weekend, and I'll see you all next week. :)<strong>


	2. Morning Surprises

**Hey everyone, happy Friday and time for another update. I really got nothing else to say other than the story is also including two OC's, mine, Lucas Wu and Kaitoukiwi's, Laurie Garmadon. But enjoy the chapter as we're now to the present Jay. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Morning Surprises<strong>

***Ten Years Later***

Sunshine broke through the small curtains of the quiet bedroom in a ship. All was silent throughout the flying vessel known as the Destiny's Bounty. The wooden hull groaned as it settled on a tarred roof after being anchored inside Ninjago City and nothing crept or stirred. However, in a shared bunkroom, multiple snores filled the room; deafing the alarm clock's ticking countdown. A teen with auburn hair in blue pajamas stirred in his bed to stifle a yawn and turned himself over to receive much more _needed_ sleep.

Jay absentmindly felt around in his sheets until his fingers brushed across a pillow and pulled it closer to him and hugged it tightly. A smile crept on his face as he could imagine in his dream of a person he was in love with and pulled it closer to his chest. "Mmm... Nya," he mumbled to his dream and pillow. "Your body wash makes you smell like lilacs. Have I ever told you that I love lilacs." He then began to pull his pillow closer to his face until his lips locked on the fabric. In his mind, he was dreaming of kissing the samurai without know it was his pillow, until a snicker of laughter broke him free.

The blue ninja tiredly groaned to pry his eyes open and turned his gaze to have both hazel eyes crossed and widened at the sight of his pillow. He dare not yelp in surprise to wake the others from their slumber to quickly push his pillow away and prompt himself up. After the small adrenaline rush he had endured, he began to relax and tiredly stared at the clock to groan and sigh. _Ten__ more minutes?_ he thought. _Really woke up before the alarm. Again. Great._ The lightning ninja quickly settled back into bed and threw his smotched pillow over his head and squeezed his eyes shut to have the last few minutes of sleep. But the sound of a light chuckle of evil and mischievousness followed by the groan of annoyance made Jay peek an eye.

The mattress squeaked a bit as Jay prompt himself with his elbows and rubbed his tired eyes to see where the noise was coming from. His hazel eyes guided him to the set of bunk beds next to his and Zane's to see a small child in matching green pajamas on the top bunk. He squinted his eyes as he could see a blur image of Lloyd, the legendary green ninja, conjure something in his palms from his elemental water powers taught from his cousin, Lucas, the grey water ninja. His eyes were squinted as he could slowly watch beads of water take a mirage in his hands. A spider. A large hairy tarantula even.

Jay felt small bumps form in his skin in startlement to the arachnid in his palm. May be a mirage mist. But still looked scary and realistic. The auburn haired teen watched the smallest member of the team slowly crept closer to his sleeping cousin and placed the misty spider on his shoulder and began moving his fingers in rythmic form. Surprising to Jay was that the giant tarantula was actually moving on Lucas' shoulder from the movement of Lloyd's fingers as his hands were together and tapping on the comforter for spider movement. As the arachnid crawled closer to the grey ninja's face, it slowly began to shake until it dissolved. The green ninja then scoffed in defeat. "Stupid spider and mist trick." he scowled quietly. "Lucas makes it look better." and crossed his arms to pout.

An idea blossom in Jay's head to help the small ninja pull off his prank on his cousin. He even noticed some signs from him that caused him to lose his concentration. "Psst... Pipsqueak," he whispered. "Whatcha doing?"

Lloyd lifted his emeralds green eyes to notice Jay was awake and jumped back a bit without falling off, startled. For being a loud mouth to the team, he sure can be quiet to startle the boy. The green ninja sighed as his beating heart eased and turned his head to face his cousin. "I'm trying to scare my cousin because we all know he's afraid of spider." he whispered back. "I'm practicing with his mist tricks to create a realistic spider to make him scream." He then looked at his hands to blow onto them to expell water droplets and took form of another spider as he concentrated. "But everytime I do this, it just stops working. I don't know why." and clenched his fist to destroy the mirage and crossed his arms.

"That's because you kept shifting your eyes when you had the spider on his shoulder." the Ninja of Lightning stated. "The more you shift your eyes to watch your hand eye coordination, the more you're gonna lose focus. It's what we always tell you when we train you. Never lose focus and you'll learn and master the power within." He watched the green ninja looked at his hands to create a new spider and placed it on Lucas' shoulder and started to make it move again without looking at his hands as it crawled to his head. Jay smiled a little to the concentration in his eyes, but saw the movement and the spider dissolved into the air and heard Lloyd sigh in defeat. "Hang on, hang on," he said comfortly. "I think I got something to help you with this. I just need to grab it really quick." He quietly kicked the covers off of him and hopped down from the top bunk of his and Zane's bunk to land on his feet quietly on the wooden floor.

The floor squeaked loudly to the new weight to cause Jay to stand rigid and avert his gaze to stare at the bunk bed adjacent to him from the room. He watched a hairful of spiky brown hair stir and groan to turn over and slept. He sighed the breath he didn't know he was holding with Lloyd as he almost woke the Big Bad Wolf, or the fire ninja, Kai as they know what happens to him whenever he was woken up early before the alarm; cranky hothead. The auburn teen waited for a few seconds and quickly tiptoed into the closet door at the foot of his bunk to enter and quickly walked out with a box to meet with Lloyd in the center of the room. Once he removed the lid, Jay browsed through his box of tinker toys from years of inventing back home in the junkyard and pulled out a small exo-skeleton of a robot that had eight legs on its sides like a spider. Lloyd's eyes widen slightly as it was like a spider to snatch it from his hands to observe it.

"Originally it was suppose to be a spy spider to climb on walls, but I couldn't figure out how to control it without being being close to it all times." he explained. "Or even got the camera to work properly." He reached over to flick a small switch with his finger and the toy sprung to life to move like an actual spider on Lloyd's arm. "So instead, I scrubbed the plan and made it into a toy. Flip a switch and does what a spider can do. Can it spin a web, no sadly. But give it a try on him now and don't lose focus."

The boy nodded and plucked the toy that had climbed to his head as Jay was putting his box away and walked over too his bunk he shared with Lucas. He quietly climbed up without disturbing him and became quiet as he laid the toy on his shoulder and lifted his eyes at Jay. He saw him nod from his side and crawled into his blankets to pretend he was sleeping and turned back to his cousin and lifted his hand to blow across from it. Mist sprayed from his palms and took form around the toy as it walked on his shoulder and chuckled in amusement as it looked like an actual spider without him conjuring its movement and quickly ducked down to his bed while keeping concentration.

Now they wait.

RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!

Kai was the first to stir and groan to the loud alarm clock echoing in the room followed by many other groans of his friends or brothers as they were like a second family to each other. He tiredly reach for his pillow and threw it across the room to whack the clock off its resting place on a dresser and stopped as it made contact to the floor. He sighed as he couldn't fall back asleep and slowly sat up to stretch but became startled to the sight of the tarantula on Lucas' shoulder. Even the other elemental ninjas realized it and became unsure how to remove it as it crawled closer. "Uh...what do we do here?" he wondered while yawning. No one had an idea.

Lucas stirred in his sleep as he felt something tap on his shoulder and slowly slid his hazel grey eyes and turned his head to expect his cousin but his heart stopped. His eyes went wide to the sight of the tarantula on his shoulder and screamed in fear and scrambled out of his bed to fall off the top bunk to collide to the floor. Pain spread in his body and looked over his shoulder to see the spider was still on his back and quickly scrambled out of the tangle of blankets and scooted across the room. He felt his heart racing to his childhood phobia as it crawled closer and felt himself trapped as his back was pressed tightly against the wall. He looked up to see one of Zane's shurikens lodge into a dart board for their bedroom games they have on nights and wretched it free. "Stay away from me!" he shouted and threw it to strike the spider and it stopped; dead. He slowly breathed to relax his heart, but squinted his eyes to see wires were sticking out of the puncture wound from the weapon and glared at the blue ninja. "Jay!"

Jay's slightly smug grin vanished as he stared at the fiery hazel grey eyes and turned his hazel eyes at Lloyd to notice he wasn't blinking and still concentrating. Now he saw he was taking the blame again like he _sabotaged_ Cole's Violet Berry Soup when it was really Lloyd. The trickster. He quickly grabbed his pillow and threw at the back of Lloyd's head, causing him to lose his focus. "Hey!" he chasisted.

The spider flicker and materialized to reveal the metal exo-skeleton of a toy. Lucas' eyes widen to the trick and gave his cousin a hard stare. "Shrimp?" he growled to his cousin. "Jay!"

"It was his idea!" Jay and Lloyd shouted while pointing fingers at one another.

The water ninja still gave them both hard stares as he stood to his feet and brushed himself off and crossed his arms. Tag team and he was not amused. "Oh really," he scowled. "Then who was the pawn?"

There was a long silence until the green ninja sighed. "I'm the culprit, Lucas." he admitted. "We all know of your fears with spiders so I wanted to practice my water powers on you with your mist tricks. But I kept failing. So Jay was up as well and helped me out."

Jay stood awkwardly silent after the confession to nervously chuckle at the water ninja. "What?" he asked while giving him a sheepish smile. "He kept losing his focus so yeah I helped him out and gave him a few tips. No harm was done. Hehe." He gave him a smug grin now. "But you should've seen the look on your face! Ha-ha! You were like _Ah! Spider! Spider! Get it off! _And crash land to the floor. That's better than turning Zane's suits pink."

"Oh you should see the look of your face when I come over there and I-"

"Brother, stop!" Zane intervened while resting hand on his chest to resist him back. He gave him a hard stare with his dark blue eyes while shaking his head. "It was a simple prank. You may have been gone for four month from your coma, but it was only a trick. These things happen a lot since your absence, but we always have our revenge. You shall as well." and turned his head to give Jay and Lloyd a sly grin with the other elemental ninjas. "You shall as well."

The blue ninja felt his body become stiff with the small ninja at the sight of Lucas' revenge look. He could tell her was hungry for revenge now. But he had to agree about the continous pranks that have happened while he had his coma. A lot has happened after the Black Bounty incident when Lloyd caused the mast to fall and he happened to be in the wrong place and Laurie comes into the city to become the wind ninja. But now that he was awake, he could join the crusade of pranks and obtain his revenge on him and Lloyd. "That actually makes me feel better now to know." the Ninja of Water chuckled. And Jay and Lloyd gulped.

Rrriiinnnggg! Rrriiinnnggg! Rrriiinnnggg!

"Can somebody get that?" Nya's voice boom through the intercom. "I'm a little busy trying to get Laurie up. Also, did I hear one of you scream like a girl not too long ago?"

Jay chuckled with the others to the blushing grey ninja and recollected himself to walk over to the dresser that rested the clock and picked up the phone. "Destiny's Bounty, what's your emergency?" he asked like he was a 911 dispatcher. His hazel eyes grew wide and became soft to the voice to smile. "Uncle Ben!?" he squeaked in enthusiam. "It is you! What!? How did you know I was a ninja-oh wait, TV or the papers or my parents even. Hahaha! What? Yeah we're in the city over by Grand Master Sensei's Dareth Mojo Dojo, why?" He listened to his uncle's explanation while ignoring the glances and shrugs he received from the others. "Really!? Yeah! Come over! It'll be great to see you and Aunt Mary. See ya then. Bye." After he placed the phone back on the receiver, the lightning ninja cheered in joy. "Yippie! My uncle is coming over!" and spun around the room in his blue energenic Spinjitzu tornado to stop to be dressed in his pajamas still.

The four elemental and green ninja gave him each a confused look, but he shrugged as he didn't care. He was filled with excitement after the call. He couldn't hold it. "Whoa calm down, Sparky." Cole said while raising his hands in defense. What are we all giddy about after that call?"

Jay couldn't remain still to have a larger grin form on his face. He had very exciting news to spread. "You mean you couldn't hear my excitement!?" he squealed. He was received with more shrugs to roll his eyes and shake his head. "My Uncle Ben is coming over to see me. I'm just excited because I get to see my favorite uncle, well since he's my only uncle in my family, and I just can't wait to see in like a year or more. It's just that I'm excited that he's coming over and has big news for me to hear. I can't wait!"

There was silence to the lightning ninjas excitment until it made sense to his talkative message. Now they understood. "We never knew you had an uncle, Jay." Zane wondered. "In fact, we didn't know much of family legency. How come you never told us this before?"

"Beeecause no one bothered to ask in the first place." the auburn retorted. He saw their expressions changed slightly embarassed to him. "Anyway, my Uncle Ben is from my dad's side and is the older brother. When I was little I never knew him until I was eight and stayed with him for a weekend with my Aunt Mary. He's pretty cool unlike a dark lord or sensei for an uncle." He shrugged away after receiving glares from Lucas and Lloyd. "During the summer every year after it, he and I would spend awesome weeks together. He would take me camping, have cookouts, and even fun activities. He even has the best job ever. You guys know that second tallest building here in Ninjago City?"

Cole tapped his chin to ponder to think of the buildings he know of for living in the suburban area of the city to shrug. "Isn't called Oscorp or something like that?" he wondered. "That weird looking building on Parkway and Osborn?"

"Yeah that's the one." Jay nodded while pulling the curtains open. "Anyway over there they create many things that could help change the world mostly with medical stuff or gadgets on the side. My uncle is an enviromental scientist to help create plants to survive longer and produce more. Lately he has been telling me that he is onto something else and been quiet about it. Maybe that's what he's gonna tell me about. But right now, all I care about is seeing him again after a long time. It's gonna be awesome!"

The Ninja waited for their lightning brother's enthusiam to relax. But with that talkative mood, it'll take some time. Especially with a relative of his that he was excited to reunite with. They had to roll their eyes while giving him small smiles. "Well since he'll be here soon then," said Kai. "I guess we get our day started and have some of Zane's homemade pancakes. It's his turn anyway"

"It'll be my pleasure, brother." the nindroid said sincerely.

"You need any help with that?" Jay asked.

There was a snort and the blue ninja turned to Cole. What was that for? "The last time you helped with breakfast, you accidently put cumen instead of cinnamon in the frech toast." the earth ninja stated. "Or when on that last stealth mission on the Serpentine, you screwed up when you wouldn't stop talking and nearly got us captured." Jay had to look away as both were true, he had to admit he could be a klutz once and awhile. But it was an accident, not on purpose. Cole sighed while patting his back. "Look if you're excited for us to meet your uncle, then don't make us sick. Just get showered, changed, and wait for breakfast."

Sighing, Jay didn't look at them and walked over to his dresser to grab his suit for the day. One by one, the auburn teen waited his turn for a shower, but never made eye contact to them after the small rant from the leader. It made him feel like he was treated differently. He was their teammate. He should be treated the same as the others. But after that, it made him think of the past before becoming a ninja. Being an outcast at school for living in the junkyard gave him a hard time to coop especially when dealing with an old gang that harrassed him a lot until a friend of his fended them off. But as this, it made him feel like an outcast again. _Don't be like the past._ he said to himself_. Be the present and a ninja._

"Jay, your turn." Lloyd announced after spinning into his green gi and pants and ran out.

The lightning ninja snapped out of his trance to blink and looked around the empty room. He shook his head clear and stepped into the bathroom to slide the shoji door shut. "There better be some hot water left." he muttered to himself and turned the faucet. Minutes after the mediocure warm shower, Jay staggered to change into his suit after feeling a bit off from the recent scowl, but shook it off as he'll not be bothered by it now and gotten himself freshened up. "Now the piece of resistance." he said to himself and pulled out a drawer to grab a small case of contact lenses.

He had to smirk to himself every morning that he was proud to wear such a great invention than his old, bulky glasses in the past. The others know of his contact lenses, but not the glasses part though. It made him proud when he was at the right age group to start wearing contacts. Hello perfect vision, goodbye dumb old glasses. That's what he had to say to himself when he starts to put them in.

The auburn teen quickly unscrewed both caps and carefully dipped a finger into the watery cleaning solution to scoop out the piece of soft plastic that enables to let oxygen to breath through for his corneas to not dry up and slowly brought it closer to his right eyes after pulling his eyelid down. But he felt a sneeze form to cause him to react and after he did and looked at his finger to squeak a bit. "Where'smylense! Where'smylense!?" he screamed. He aggreviately searched on the sink for the missing lense until he saw a bluish rim in the basin, but exaggerately gasped. He watched the small circular lense being swept away on a trail of water the faucet and slipped into the drain; gone. "No! Nonononono!" It can't be! Oh please be spares!"

He searched around in his drawer until he found the box he needed to sheepishly smile but it vanished as it felt empty and opened it to gasp as it was empty. No more spares. He now knew it was time to panic. "Ah! No! Why me!? Now I can't get more until my next appointment! And my uncle will be over soon! No!" He sighed in defeat as if hope was lost to him and shifted his gaze to a small black, rectangular case in the back of the drawer. He groaned as he pulled it out and opened it.

He groaned a second time to almost be mistaken for a whine as he thought he would never have to see them again to pull them out and slip them over his nose. His vision became clearer, but his appearence was different. Upon his face, he hoped he would never see the large black rectangular plastic frames from when he was little; his old glasses. He could imagine his doom now as he could see himself on the headlines of the Ninjago Timelines. _Dork of the Year_. "Okay, Jay," the blue ninja murmured to himself. "There's no way the others will laugh at you. He-he. Just be yourself. Why I'm even sure Nya will like these. She may even see as a smarter person."

With that surge of confidence in him, Jay could feel his heart relax and took a deep breath as he turned to the doors and left for the dining room while reciting his words. Relax. No way the others will laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Will they or they not? I'm not a mind reader. But Jay is back to his old glasses especially when seeing his uncle like when he was eight. Got to have you think of a character who had glasses like that in the Marvel Universe. *wink wink* Anyway, I got to announce I won't update next Friday because it's the day after Christmas and I got a lot on my plate with parties and other stuff. I'll probably update Sunday the most. Anyway, I hoped you enjoy the update, leave a review if you wish to, and see you all next week and have a Merry Christmas. :)<strong>


	3. The News

**Hey everyone, I hope everyone had a great Merry Christmas yesterday. I know I have yesterday. Got some nice gift cards. Anyway, even though I said I'll update late in my last update but I had the free time today to work on this update so why not. Anyway, here's the newest update and I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The News<strong>

To what Jay was hoping for, didn't go as he had hoped. All throughout breakfast was utter embarrasment and a nightmare to the lightning ninja. As soon as he stepped foot into the dining room, he has been laughed at nonstop. He had jokes made about his glasses. Jokes as he was like a school nerd or collector as Kai or Cole would say. It made him beet red to everything. Even more worse when his glasses slid off his face and land in his plate of pancakes to coat the lenses in syrup, everyone had to laugh at him more on it. Even Nya, the girl he was in love with all of his heart, joined in to make feel betrayed and feel more embarrased. But he wasn't going to let it get the best of him as he was more excited as it uncle was coming very, very soon. He could just feel it.

After the humilating breakfast, the auburn teen leaned against the ship's railing by Sensei Wu's orders so he doesn't damage his glasses while the others were practicing and training on the deck. Doesn't mean he has the day off, he'll still train with the wing chus, his nunchucks, and on the balancing posts in Dareth's dojo. But he can't spar with his friends. _Good. Which means I won't get bruised up before my relatives comes. I know how my aunt gets with me in bruises._ he thought to himself.

The Ninja of Lightning stretched his arms out while stilfing a yawn as he felt bored to not train or spar with his brothers. He felt the morning sun bake the back of his neck and listened to the music of the streets below him from the roof of Dareth's dojo they docked themselves on for being an old flying pirate ship. Boring. He wanted to train with them, but his glasses stuck out like a sore thumb to prevent him doing anything. It was making him antsy as he watched Cole teach Laurie on self-defense for her being a Ninja-In-Training like her brother and wanted to tag in so badly. But he'll be scowled or whacked on the head from Sensei Wu for disobeying his orders. He sighed in pure boredom.

_Honk! Honk!_

Jay's head snapped up to the horn as it didn't sound like the normal Ninjago City driver, but more calm and welcoming. A smile formed on his face as he rushed off the ship and across the tarred roof to look over the ledge. He watched two figures climb out of a silver car parked on the curb to smile wider in joy. It was them. "Uncle Ben! Aunt Mary!" he called out to them in excitement and jumped off. Of course he wasn't an idiot to plan on jumping off the four story building and quickly spun around in his Spinjitzu tornado to land softly on the cement sidewalk and rushed over to his relatives with open arms. And both parties were happy to see each other.

Jay had his arms wrapped around his aunt and uncle and felt their arms being wrapped around him to return the embrace. All three felt happy to see each other again after not seeing each other for a couple of years ago or more. Jay felt his aunt kissing the top of his head as he squeezed them a bit for the hug and withdrawn a little to smile with them. "It is you two." he said excitedly. "It's awesome to see you after so long. I always wonder to whenever visit you, but I apologize for being so busy. What with me a ninja and all. B-But... But right now, I'm happy to see you guys."

Uncle Ben, or Ben, smiled back to his nephew after not seeing him for such a long time with his wife, Mary. A man in his later years with age getting to him to grow wrinkles on his face and hair full of grey. Jay had to snicker a little as he reminded him of his father when he visited the junkyard. His wife, however, was the same Jay remembered with small wrinkles forming but she still had hair raven black hair but with streaks of grey forming. Jay didn't even care if they were aging; just happy to see them whether they're in their late fifties or not. "It's good to see you, my boy." Ben said while patting his back to almost make him lose his glasses. "Hey you're even wearing your old glasses. Did you do that just for us?"

The blue ninja's face turned a blush of red to contrast his gi and could see his reflection from the silver armor on his right arm and the rugged shoulder armor. He quickly shook it off to shake his head in response. "N-No." he stuttered for a bit. "I lost a contacts lense down the drain and can't order new ones until my next appointment. I'm still surprised that I have them still. I'm definitely Dork of the Year for sure with these on."

He received small laughters from his relatives, but didn't grow angry at them like he did with his friends laughing at him. They're all family so it was natural. It brought away the redness from his face more and more to be back to his normal skin tone. Mary pulled her nephew closer to plant another kiss on his head. "Doesn't matter though." she said sweetly to him. "You're still you. But still, my nephew a ninja. Such an honor it must be." and pulled him back for another hug.

"Hey Jay, where did you go?" Cole's voice called up from the roof.

Jay removed himself from their arms to face up at the rooftop and waved his brothers over. "Come on down if you want to meet my relatives, guys." he called back. "I promise they won't bite like my parents do." He waited for some time until they too had jumped off the roof and spun into their Spinjitzu tornadoes, Nya riding with her brother for not being able to perform the special arts and Laurie and Lloyd riding on Lucas' back, and all met up with them. "Guys, these are my relatives Uncle Ben and Aunt Mary." he introduced while they recieved a few _Hellos _back from them. "Uncle Ben, Aunt Mary, these are the Ninja of Ninjago. Cole, the black Ninja of Earth. Kai, the red Ninja of Fire. Zane, the white Ninja of Ice and nindroid."

"Uh...Nindroid?" Ben interupted. He saw the one named Zane nod and reached over his chest and swung open his hatch to reveal his gear, wires, and switches of his systems. Mary had gasp quietly to the sight of an android in real life while Ben was stun with amazement. "Amazing. I never seen anything like this. Even at my workplace. Well we are almost finishing on an android of our own, but one is in front of me that amazes me. I can't believe it."

"Thank you then." Zane said while Jay's uncle was examining him carefully. "Also would your job happen to be Oscorp, right?" he wondered as he closed his hatch. "Jay has told us that you work there as a enviromental scientist. Am I correct?"

"Well...actually not an enviromental scientist anymore." Ben admitted while playing with his hands to see Jay's face react a bit. "But I'll explain later. Go on, Jay. Sorry for butting in."

"Uh... Okay." Jay said while glancing at his uncle oddly. He coughed a bit to clear his throat. "So Lucas is the grey Ninja of Water while his cousin, Laurie, is the orange Ninja of Winds. Each ninja here represents an element that makes us kick butt to stop all sorts of baddies here. Mine is lightning. But Lloyd here," points to the small green ninja. "is the the legendary Green Ninja where he's the master of all elements and is under protection from his two guardians, Lucas and Laurie."

Jay had noticed Lloyd had his arms crossed with a smug grin on his face for being the futuristic hero in the Final Battle. He had to scowl him with a hard stare. Ben, however, saw his nephew's stare at the boy to chuckle a little. "Kinda reminds me when you were little, Jay." he smiled softly. "How you wanted to be a superhero." The blue ninja's hazel eyes went wide to the mention to hear snickers from all the guys to have his face become red again. "But you do know that you have a huge responsibility with that kind of power, right kid?"

Lloyd had stopped to labor his laugh with the guys and nodded. "Yeah I know." he said and leaned against his cousin. "It's in my prophecy and all but I know my cousin and sis will help and protect me until it's time for my battle against...my father." He sighed while looking at his feet and felt a hand rest on his shoulder to look up and smile a little at Lucas.

Frowning a bit, Jay and the others understood how hard it was going to be for him when the battle between father and son comes, but all knew it would be years until it came. And all will be ready for it when it does. The lightning ninja broke out of his trance to hear someone cough to get his attention and turned to face Nya. _Oh crud, I forgot to introduce her too._ he realized to himself. _What kind of a boyfriend am I? Lousy one, that's what._ He quickly and gently grabbed her hand and pulled her up forward slowly. "I almost forgot to introduce someone important to the team." he continued while sleepishly smiling at her. "This is Nya. She's the samurai that works with the large samurai exo-suit and is also a mechanic like me. Plus she enjoys romantic movies, allergic to perfume, and even loves the color blue." He saw her blush a little and he even didn't realize he was too.

"Seems like to me that you know more about this girl than her being a samurai." Mary stated slyly with a smile. She had suspicion after seeing the two blush. "Does my little nephew have a crush on this girl?"

"You could say something like that." Cole rebutted sarcastically with a smug grin. "Lover Boy here just can't keep his eyes off of her while her brother can be a time bomb if he made a mistake. Am I right, Kai?"

Kai turned to the white, grey, and black ninja to his left to shake his head quickly. "I wouldn't be like that." he hesistated to reply.

"No, you would be." Zane snorted with a smirk. "We know you, brother." He and the other two weren't bother to the fire ninja's glare.

Jay chuckled a little with Nya and turned to his relatives. "So this is the team, Uncle Ben and Aunt Mary." he finished. "We work as one to ensure no Serpentine, pirates, and dark lords cause trouble to rule Ninjago. As long we have our wits and Spinjitzu, we're golden." He was received with congradulative smiles from his relatives and pulled into another hug and transfered one back and stepped back. "So... What's this of not being an enviromental scientist anymore, Uncle Ben?" he asked after wondering about it.

He noticed his uncle was still smiling and judged that he may have good news and not bad news. Oh please be good news and if not, at least be great news. Not a single person enjoys bad news. "As I was saying after your friend's nindroid surprise," Ben began while flicking some of his grey bangs aside. "I still work at Oscorp, but have a new position there. Jay, my nephew, I'm a-"

"Hello? My pupils?" an elderly voice called out. "Where have you run off to?" Jay glanced over his shoulder with the others and squinted his eyes from his glasses to see a figure in white standing at the entrance of the dojo and realized it was Sensei Wu, Lucas' father. The elder walked down the small steps with his bamboo staff tapping on the concrete with a cup of tea in the other hand. "Why aren't any of you training?" he wondered sternly. "I given you fair instructions while I meditated for awhile and seem to have disobey me." His grey eyes scanned around his students until they met with two new people behind Jay. "Oh. I apologize for my rant there if I haven't seen you." he said apologenicly. "Tell me, Jay. Who do we have here? Friends? Relatives?"

Jay laughed a little while nodding. Now he felt dumb to forget to introduce another most important person; his teacher and mentor that made him a ninja. That made him feel like the worst student. "Relatives, Sensei." he replied and turned to face them. "Uncle Ben, Aunt Mary, this is Lucas' dad, Sensei Wu. He's our teacher and mentor that has taught us everything about Spinjitzu and to understand our elemental powers and other things. That's what makes Sensei Wu, you know...Sensei Wu. He-he."

Ben and Mary turned to the news of meeting their nephew's sensei master and stuttered for a bit to introduce themselves. But they quickly brought their hands together and bowed saluationly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sensei Wu." they said in unison.

Sensei Wu smiled softly back and quickly handed the unexpected earth ninja his staff and cup of tea. It nearly caused Cole to lose his balance to the rush and almost dropped the small ming tea cup but sighed as he didn't. The elder removed his straw hat to reveal his shadowed face that the sun was blocked from to reveal the small black cap he adorned with the small bradied ponytail behind. Jay and the others, but Lucas, were a bit surprised as they hardly saw Sensei Wu without his hat. With both hands on therim of his hat, he bowed in return. "The pleasure is mine, Mr and Mrs. Walker." he said back and slipped his hat back on to shadow his face from the sun. "Not to pry but what brings you two here to visit Jay on a nice day? A visit? Bring news?"

"Actually Sensei, it's a bit of both." Jay mused. "My uncle was about to tell us the news until you came in." He stopped to hear he sounded a little rude on that last part and pushed his glasses up a little. "He-he. Sorry. And sorry, Uncle Ben. But what were you saying?"

Ben had given his nephew a small hard glance for sounding a bit rude to his teacher, but shrugged it off after he apologized. "As I was saying," he continued while clearing his throat. "Jay, I'm no longer an enviromental scientist at Oscorp. I'm a genetics professor now."

"A genetics professor?" Laurie inquired. "For what?"

Jay heard his uncle laugh a little and saw his face light up more. This must be some serious good news he wondered. "Would you think it'll be better if I showed you instead of telling you?" he asked. The blue ninja's eyes went wide to the news. Could he be talking about what he was thinking. "Jay, my boy, how would you and your friends like to come over and take a tour at Oscorp?"

The Ninja of Lightning's mouth dropped to the news with his hazel eyes widening more. It was what he thought. A tour inside the tower of Oscrop. Home of the many futuristic inventions that could help the world. "Y-Yes!" his voice squeaked in reply with a huge grin. He stuttered to move and pulled his uncle to a tight hug. "You have no idea how desprate I am to ever set foot in that place! I really want to see how you guys do it there and see the mechanical wings, those octopus arms, and scoripon tail I read about even they could be prototypes like you said before! I think they're reality now! Oh guys can we please go!? Please!?"

The Ninja were take by surprise to his outburst of excitement as he seemed more excited than he did this morning. He seemed to be like a kid in the candy store for the first time. But they didn't know how to respond to his begging. Should they come along with him or what? "Calm down, brother." Zane said. "We see that you're excited to the news, but we can't just take the day off to a tour of a cooperation. We still need to train and keep watch on Ninjago." The ice ninja watched how his face drooped in disappointment to sigh a bit and analyzed a recovery plan. "But if it's alright with Sensei Wu first."

"As long it's okay with my dad, then sure." Lucas added and turned to face his father. "What do you think, Dad? Can we go and we'll promise tomorrow to make up with everything. Right, guys?" He saw them nod to lighten Jay's face a little.

Sensei Wu had his grey eyes closed as he stroked his snow white beard to ponder. He lifted his gaze to meet with Jay's begging eyes with him on his knees and sighed in defeat and retrieved his items from Cole. "Very well. I'll allow this one day only." he said in defeat. "But it means you all will do double of training and patrol. You know that my brother and the Serpentine never rest to conquer Ninjago. Understand?"

Victory bells rang in Jay's head to have smile widely to the answer and jumped to his feet in victory. He felt energy kick start his body to perform many things at once and quickly rushed over to his teacher to wrap his arms around him tightly. Sensei Wu was now taken by more surprise with his students. "Thank you, Sensei! Thank you!" he screamed in joy. "You have no idea how happy and excited I am to that answer!" and pulled himself off. "Well, what are you guys waiting for!? Let's change and head there now! Or else we'll miss something cool there!"

Overly excited, the auburn quickly rushed away from the others to head inside the small dojo to race up the stairs and nearly crashed into Dareth to leave him dumbfolded and stormed to the roof. He was leaning over the edge to see his friends were surprised and left behind to wave them up to join him and turned to head inside the ship and bedroom. A lot of things rushed into his head. What was he going to see? Inventions!? Possibilities in the future!? Was something extrodinary going to happen!? Was he going to see what his uncle does as a genetic professor!? The possibilites were endless in the lightning ninja's head and knew nothing could ruin it.

Nothing!

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing, Jay tells you. Nothing! Or will there? Just have to wait then. ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoy the update, leave a review if you like, uh... have nothing else to other than have a happy new year and I'll see you all in the new year for my next update. :)<strong>


	4. Oscorp

**Hey everyone, Happy New Year! And to start off for my new year, I got a new update for you. And I hoped you had a great time for new years eve. But enjoy the update.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: Oscorp <strong>

Anixous and excitement filled in Jay's heart as he was ansty to reach for Oscorp Tower in Downtown Ninjago City. His foot tapped on the metal floor of a subway car he and everyone else had to take to reach the downtown district of the large city. Unfortunatly it wasn't a normal subway train that traveled underground, it actually traveled above the streets as it glided on the structured railings. Jay believed that he read something in the newspapers before that have the tracks above the streets would save space and time to not dig underground and install the tracks. But he didn't care about it as the subway was one step closer to Oscorp.

The auburn teen turned his head to stare out the window behind him and watched the many skyscrapers surrounding the downtown district fly past the train cars. Surprised that the Great Devourer hasn't slithered here and instead went for the northern part of the city. His hazel eyes shifted around the city in amazement and stopped to nearly squeal as he saw the building he was looking for until his view was blocked after entering a tunnel of a station. He had to whine quietly to that but knew the ride was almost over as he could feel the subway reduce its speed and stopped with metal grinding.

"Please remain seated after the car has come to a complete stop." a feminine voice announced on a recorded audio of the speakers and the metal doors slid open. "Thank you and have a nice day in Ninjago City."

Jay stifled a groan as he stretched his legs and grabbed a hold on the poles in the car to pull himself to his feet. He adjusted the sleeves of his blue sweatshirt and waited patiently to exit out of the train with his uncle and friends following behind. His aunt would've joined them, but she had to run some errands, but the blue ninja felt a bit upset that she couldn't come but understood. He gazed around the small subway station to feel slightly shoved aside to grimace at the passengers a little and pushed his glasses back up to his face. "How rude can you be to a person who is a ninja here?" he mumbled and watched the train leave.

Ben had heard his nephew's rant to chuckle a little. He shook his head as he wondered if Jay wasn't much to being a normal teenager than a ninja a lot. "Probably because you're dressed normally than yourself that makes you a teenager." he said. "They may know you as a ninja but you're not dressed as one." Jay had to agree as he glanced down at himself to see that the blue jeans, white undershirt, and his blue sweatshirt would make him a normal teen and not a ninja. Even his friends were like him in normal clothes of their choice and elemental colors. They made themselves like a group of friends hanging out for a day. "The rest of the way is by foot." his uncle continued as he lead the way to a set of stairs that reached down to the streets. "Luckily it's not that far from here, two block precisely. Trust me, I take this path everyday."

Jay had to chuckle a little to his uncle's _ways_ of the city and followed closely behind him in the crowded streets. He had gotten a few bumps along the way from some pedestirans as they weaved their way through the streets of the two block walk. "If I was dressed in my ninja attire, they would be moving aside for us." he mumbled quietly and glanced over his shoulder to watch his friends and Nya follow closely behind them. His hazel eyes shifted back to what was in front of him to stop and stare in awe. "This is it." he exclaimed.

In front of his wide eyes stood the most marvelously skyscraper he wanted to step foot in. Oscorp. The building had it's own block on the streets for it was structurely large foundation. The plaza was large with a fountain and a glass sculpture of a cube in the center balancing on a corner. The base of the building made Jay think of a large trapazoid for its lobby and the building itself rose high into the sky to be close as Ninjago City Tower, but was oddly constructed from the architect work. Half of the building was sliced in a slight diagonal with the upper half hover over its cut part. But to keep it intact, hexagonal patterns wrapped around the base of the sliced halves and wrapped around the upper half with the name of Oscorp along the side. And even more surprisingly, the window and other structures of the building refelcted the sun to give off a dark green tint to it.

Jay couldn't believe it that it was the place he has always dreamed on entering to know what they do. It was a dream come true. He couldn't hold his excitement for long. "I can't believe this is it!" he squealed in joy. "I'm going to enter the greatest place in all of Ninjago and I can't wait to see what they do." He followed after his uncle with the others behind and the glass doors slid open to make him more excitement to pracitcally almost jump out of his skin as he entered the lobby. He then heard a small squeak and looked over his shoulder with everyone else to laugh as Kai's right foot was caught as the doors closed on him. "HAHAHA! Oh that's rich!" he laughed and watched the fire ninja wretch his foot free, giving the blue ninja a glare.

The Ninja gazed around the enlarge lobby they stood in to watch the many business personal buzz through to reach for the elevators. They could see many conference rooms on each floor from the glass windows. Tiled floors almost revealed their reflections with the sun illuminating the entire building. What do they do now? The Ninja followed after Jay's uncle as he walked over to a security gate to place his palm on the glass scanner to scan his prints and was accepted with the company following behind. "Welcome to Oscorp Corprations. Home of Ninjago's hope to heal the world." a female voice greeted softly. "How can I be of service?"

The Ninja turned their heads to the direction of the voice to see a teen of their age walked over to them from a set of stairs. She had dark raven hair that fell past her shoulders with green grey eyes. Her skin was fair in tone to almost melt and blend with the yellow sweater and skirt she wore underneath her white lab coat. Her pink lips parted a small smile as she met with the group. "Doctor Walker, I didn't expect you here today." she smiled. "Are you playing hooky on your day's off today? Or something else? And who do we have here? They don't appear to be normal Oscorp people."

Jay heard his uncle laugh lightly to the girl and turned over to the others, confused. But he noticed Cole had a small smile tug on his face as he saw her. "Oh Dawn, you make any day good." he heard his uncle say to turn himself back. "Everyone, this is Dawn Mori, one of the bright minds here and one of my interns." he introduced her. "She's here for a degree for medical herbs and enviromental analysis. And no, I'm not playing hooky, I'm here to give my nephew and friends a tour of Oscorp. This lucky one here is Jay." and pulled Jay closer to him to hear laugh a little.

"Nice to meet you." Dawn said and noticed someone in the back of the group to smile widely. "Cole, it is you!" and rushed between the Ninja to wrap her arms around the earth ninja. "I wouldn't expect to see you here with Doctor Walker."

Cole chuckled and hugged the girl back. A small smile plastered his lips as she pulled from him. "I didn't expect you here too, Dawn. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh I'm here for-" she paused as she felt something ring in her coat and pulled out her PDA to sigh. "I'm sorry, but I'm super busy. I have to go. Maybe later I'll call you for a visit later, okay?"

Cole chuckled while bringing the girl to another hug. "Sounds good." he said. "Now get going then." The earth ninja watched the girl run off to catch an elevator and glanced around to receive weird looks. "What? I would know her because she's my cousin. Didn't expect to see her here, that's all." He fixed the sleeves of his sweatshirt and turned to Lucas. "And the answer is no, Lucas. I caught you goggigly eyeing her. Someone is in love at first sight."

"Wha-Hey!" the Ninja of Water exclaimed.

Jay laughed at the grey ninja as he saw his face change when he saw Dawn to feel sympathy. It was like when he first laid eyes on Nya and fell in love. Even if his voice was out for awhile after Cole's accidental scythe swing, he found the answer he wanted to ask. Favorite color, blue. But now, the water ninja was getting the same treatment Kai gave him until he finally gave up to allow him to date Nya. Only now it was with Cole on his cousin. Even though Lucas denying it, he could see the glint of love in his hazel grey eyes. He rather not mention it now, but eventually.

The lightning ninja's uncle laughed a little to the aftermath and walked into the center of the group. "Now that that's taken care of, who's ready to see more of Oscorp?" he asked and heard his nephew shout while raising his hand up like he was in school for an exciting field trip. He had to smile to his enthusiasm and quickly walked over to the front desk to talk with an receptionist and came back. "Before we begin, you'll need these lanyards." he continued and passed out each ninja a thin lanyard with a tag on the end that says guest. "These will allow you access to the building without having to be stopped by security. And if they ask, you're with me. Now let's begin." Jay nearly squeal as he fed his head through the loop like it was a necklace. He was now ready to see what was inside more and couldn't hold it anymore as they begin following.

What could there be?

* * *

><p>Jay's feet ached after each stepped he tugged from the long tour his uncle was giving. His excitement was still contained as he had to listen to what each department the company had to offer. Learning new gadgets, scientific studies and fields, and amazing discoveries that make Oscorp, Oscorp. He even gotten to see the android his uncle mention earlier before the tour as it was nearly complete. It had all the features of a human would, such as skin, hair, and eyes, but all it needed was a power source that they couldn't function properly or else it wouldn't move. Suprising to Jay that it had almost looked like him but it had a different hair style and color; much darker and long. But still, the face looked like his.<p>

The lightning ninja glanced over his shoulder to notice none of his friends were interested with Oscorp as he was. Probably because they're more into ninjas than be scientists. But Zane, being a nindroid seemed a little interested as well as Nya did. He smiled for the samurai he loves to have taken interest in Oscorp as he had. Probably it was because of the mechanical floors where they created the gadgets and other devices. His favorite hobby; inventing.

The auburn teen followed his uncle to a set of glass walls to see many scientists in white lab coats buzz through the large room to notice they were heading for the glass door. The doors hissed at their presence and opened to let them enter like it was a gate keeper. "And here is one of the research labs we house here in Oscorp." Ben said as the doors closed behind him, nearly clipping Kai again. The air smelled sterile to Jay as he and the others scanned around with their eyes. "We have over about three dozen labs or so here but only because new discoveries have to be found. Here is where conduct to our experiments and find the ways to improve them. Whether if it's cross-breeding plants or even genes to help improve the human body, we dedicate all the time and possibilites until we have found what he seek. It's a long work day, but it pays off."

"Right you are, but should be home relaxing to your off days." a voice mused.

Jay glanced over to the voice to see two new scientists around his uncle's age or less. One was tall and stock with light brown hair with flecks of grey mixed in. His face adorned large square glasses, larger than Jay's even, but to his surprise was that he noticed that his right arm sleeve was rolled up and pinned to his coat. "He's an amputied." he said to himself and turned to study the other scientist. The other scientist was medium height and stocked as well with dark brown hair that was cut to a bowl cut almost. The lightning ninja noticed four large spoke jutting from the corners of his back and raised his scarred brow. "What are those now?" he wondered and thought of the possibilities.

"Ah Curtis, Otto, I figure two would be here." Ben laughed as he walked over to greet them, being mindful to shake hands with his left hand for the one missing his right. "Everyone, these are my companions and friends. This is Doctor Curtis Conners for studies in celluar biology and on his latest research with reptilian celluar reproduction as well merging with my work. And this is Doctor Otto Octavous of the engineering department and on the new breakthrough to alternative energy. He has an assistant somewhere, but to help him obtain this power he looks for, he requires four special friends of his. Care to show them?"

"I be glad to." Octavous smiled and closed his eyes to scrunch his face a little and open them as he felt movement. Jay's jaw dropped with everyone else to have widen eyes as four long mechanical octopus arms grew from his back and each end opened to extend three movable claws for grip with a blue light in the center. To him right now, it reminded him of Garmadon and his four arms. Octavous chuckled with Conners and Ben as his _friends_ observed each ninja. "Don't worry." he said calmly. "They don't bite. They love meeting new people." He watched his upper left arm loom over Kai and gently pulled a small spike of his hair to hear him yelp a little. "That one though is the curious one. These four are specially created from a magnetic resistant alloy and electrical current for when we try experimenting our power source that conducts lot of magnetism. They even respond to my brainwaves as they're attached to my spinal cord. I basically grew extra arms and let them have a mind of their own."

_Oh great._ Jay thought. _They'll override him and wreck havoc in the city. Just wait. And for Conners, he'll mostly likely will be the guinea pig for the celluar reproduction and become a lizard monster._ He kept looking in amazment to the arms and watched one closely study him and closed his claw and the tips extended to reveal small tweezer-like claws to gently remove his glasses and slipped them back onto his face, but a little sloppy. "What's the matter?" he asked with a joke. "Need a hand? Hahaha!" and adjusted his glasses, but was bumped to lose his footing and fell. But before the floor greeted him, the auburn teen felt four hands catch his jacket and pants and glanced around to see the mechanical hands had him suspended from the floor and gently placed back on the floor. "Thanks." He glanced around to find one who shoved him and spotted the one pacing away. "Hey watch it, will ya!" he grumbled and watched him stop.

"If you weren't spending your time with silly puns, you would've heard me." the dark skinned man said. His skin was dark and brown with close cropped hair and small square lenses resting on his nose. He didn't wear a lab coat like the others, but a pressed white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with tan khaki pants. He was even holding a metal tank with whatever was inside to hear water splash a litte.

"Oh relax, Maxwell." Octavous snapped. "He was just meeting the arms. Kids, this my assistant in electric engineering, Maxwell Dillions. Max, this is Ben Walker's nephew and friends."

Dillion's face changed to the introduction to bow his head slightly. "My apologizes then." he said quietly. "But I'm on a rush to test some hypothesis and can't mingle with you right now."

"Uh... What's in the tank though?" Lloyd asked as he heard something splash in it. "It doesn't look happy."

The electric engineer chuckled to show the small gap of his front teeth and placed the tank down on the floor and reached into his pockets to pull out rubber gloves. Once he stretched it snuggly over his fingers, he opened the tank lid to reach in swiftly and pulled out an eel. It looked unusual though. It's body was thin, slim and translucent in a light blue hue to be close to white. It's fangs flashed as it hissed and squirmed in his hand with volts of electricity emitting from its scaly body. "These here are Electro Cobrai." he said with a thick accent. "These magnificent creatures pack a volt so high, it's like a lightning storm. One zap, you're dead." Jay gulped to the thought of a eel with capability to conduct such power to remind him of his Nunchucks of Lightning before it was stolen. Dillions placed the eel back into the tank and picked it up. "With power in these creatures though, they may be of use for when the power station at the Lightning Fields stop in the winter times. I need to see if I can contain their power. Now if you'll excuse me." and turned on his toes to rush out.

Jay watched the man leave in a rush to turn over to the others and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh don't worry about him." Ben said. "He's one of the brightest people we got here. He's the one who created that power grid outside the city. But everyone else sees him as a nobody and his plans are a failure. But I see a miracle in his work and have faith in him that he'll have his huge breakthrough." He turned to his collegues. "I'm sorry if we interrupted your work, but I must continue with the tour. I have to show them more and the latest discovery." Doctor Connors and Octavous nod in understandment and walked away. "Come," he motioned over. "You have to see this now."

Ben lead the Ninja further back into the large sterile lab until they came over to a large glass-like locked door. Jay watched him drew his identifcation badge into the slot and entered the pin number to notice it was his birthdate. September twenty-third. There was a hiss to have Jay back and watched a light turn green the glass door hissed opened and all followed after him. He gazed around the quiet room as the door closed behind him and noticed no one else was around. Just them. His uncle lead them to the center of the room where a lab table stood with various equipment rested with a glass case in the center. And inside he saw what looked like black slime inside. "Uh, Uncle Ben?" he inquired as he stopped to gather around him. "What is that exactly?"

His voice didn't respond but simply smiled and and tapped on the glass wall. Jay had his scarred brow raised at his uncle with everyone else and shifted his hazel eyes and they became wide as he watched the slime move an inch. Suddenly it started jumping around in its container to stick to the wall and ceiling of its prison. The Ninja of Lightning jumped back startled with his friends to gasp as it was alive. "What is that thing!?" he heard Kai shout.

"That there is a symbiote." Ben replied without being surprise to its presense.

"A symbi-what?" Lloyd asked confused.

"A symbiote. A parasite which it can't survive without a host." Zane stated to know the definition in his databanks. "Am I correct?"

"Very." Jay's uncle mused. "You see here, we found this thing from a fallen meteorite that fell from our last meteor shower a few weeks back. We were scared at first to what it was. But once we contained it, we realized it was a symbiote after testing. We have no idea if it's extraterristal or not. But luckily it can't escape for we don't know what could happen if human come into contact with it." Jay peer closely to the glass container to stare in awe of the possible alien life form or not. The symbiote slime relaxed in its prison and shifted its form to stare at the blue ninja at his presense and launched itself at him. Startled, Jay squeaked a bit to the black slime splattered in front of his face to feel his heart racing with his uncle laughing a little. "He seems to take a liking to you, Jay. Luckily for us is that we know his weakness." and flipped a small switch on the table.

Jay cringed to the high pitch sound ringing in his ears, but relaxed to the use of it. He watched the black substance retreat from the glass wall and shuttered with spikes of its slimy form vibrate in hatred as if it was in pain. He then heard someone wince to scream and grunt in pain and glanced over to see Zane was on the one. His ears were covered tightly and eyes squeezed shut while sparking a bit to fall to one knee. Jay gasped and quickly flipped the switch to end the torture to watch the ice ninja gasp as the pain surpass. The white ninja gasped to catch his breath and slowly got to his feet with Lucas and Cole's help. "I'm sorry but should've warned me." he breathed. "For being a nindroid, I have sensative hearing when my father created me. It just didn't hurt that much though."

"I'm sorry as well. I should've asked if anyone of you had sensible hearing." Ben apologized. "But yes, soundwaves are what we use sedate the symbiote. We found out after dropping my keys. He-he." He began to head for the door. "Let's head out. You're not suppose to be in here anyway and I wanted you to see this before security came by. Plus there's one more thing you have to see." Jay followed after his friends and uncle to glance one last peek of the symbiote and watched it lunge itself against the glass wall like a wild animal. He jumped a little and quickly ran out as the doors slid shut. "Now then, who's really excited for a shiver down your spine tour?"

"Uh... What would that be exactly?" Lucas asked uncertain.

Ben laughed and lead the way. Jay wondered what it was as they took an elevator and felt it descend until it stopped. The group walked along the long corridor until they reached the end of the hall and the doors slid open to have everyone stand rigid. "Spiders." he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoy the update and also like the dropped hints of who could be the villain for Jay as Spiderman. I'm not telling you who though. You'll have to find out for yourself. Also to Liliana Dragonshard, your anticipation of Jay as Spiderman is closer, what does room full of spiders sound to you? ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoy the update, leave a review if you wish to, and I'll see you all next week. :)<strong>


	5. Bitten

**Hey everyone, happy Friday and time for an update. I usually never have anything to say in the beginning of these updates, oh well. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: Bitten<strong>

Jay gazed around in slightly fear to the large laboratory area with various lab tables and glass containers that housed thousand of different species of spiders. Each table was filled with various computers and others had the small glass dome containers and even others had large glass cages. He felt a bit scared at first, but was more curious. What were they doing here anyway? He heard ragged breathing quiver behind him and glanced over to the grey ninja as he looked pale and clammy. "You alright man?" he wondered for his arachnophobia.

Lucas glanced around to feel like he was going to collapse to the spiders near. Some large and some small. Hairy or slim. And even deadly. It all brought him back his childhood fear. "It's like being seven again." he muttered under his breath and started taking deep breaths. He felt something skitter on his sleeve to jump with a quiet yelp to hear someone snicker and turned to his cousin as he knew that snicker from anywhere. "Lloyd!" he shouted. "Not funny!"

The auburn teen laughed at the water ninja to his small scare as it was only a joke. Like from this morning. "Oh lighten up." he smirked. "It was only his hands. Not the real deal."

"But still." Lucas retorted harshly. "You know how much I hate spiders and are scared of them."

"I'm sorry if I didn't know you had arachnophobia." Jay's uncle apologized. He should've noticed the signs when they all stepped inside and hearing his ragged breathing. "You think you can go on or need to step out?"

The grey ninja shook his head in response and slowly caught his breath to ease his heart. The small rush of adrenaline past in his veins and recollected his posture. "I-I'll be fine." he replied. "As long they remain sealed away and not on me, we're good. Otherwise this lab will be flooded. Or my cousin doesn't perform the same stunt again." He was received with a nervous laugh from the small ninja as he gave him a death glare for the prank and fixed his sweatshirt.

Ben smiled softly to the determination on his face but could see the glint of fear in his hazel grey eyes to slowly nod. "Alright then, if you're sure." he said concern. "Feel free to browse around. My assistants will be happy to show you our research here." He heard soft heels clicking on the tiled floor approaching near the group and turned to smile. "Why here she comes now even."

Jay shifted his eyes toward the sound to feel his heart stop and began beating rapidly to the girl. She was around their age group with snow white blond hair resting on her shoulders. Eyes were a light shade of crystal blue and skin was pale and soft from the eyes of other saw. Underneath her white lab coat, she wore a light blue sweater and black skirt with long black socks that hiked up on her calves. The lightning ninja couldn't stop himself blushing as he felt his cheeks become warm and blinked to a familiar fragence wafted into his nose. _Lilacs._ he guessed.

"Doctor Walker," she spoke softly and quiet. "Who are these people? Are we suppose to have new interns in on your day off? They don't look like the kind for science, especially the boy in the back."

"Hey!" Lloyd remarked.

"And who are you calling interns?" Kai rebutted. "Do you know who we are?"

"Calm down, calm down, there's no need to start a fight." Ben said calmly while motioning his hands down. He turned to the girl to softly chuckle. "And no Gwen, these aren't the new interns. Dawn is taking care of that after lunch. This is my nephew, Jay." He pulled Jay over to him and the girl was received with a slight blush, a shy smile and wave. "He and his friends are the Ninja of Ninjago." Gwen crystal eyes became slightly wide in surprise to see the Ninja in front of her and in regular clothes than their normal attire. "Everyone, this is my second lab assistant for genetic research, Gwen Stacy. She's one of the best and brightest students I have here. She's also the chief of police's daughter. So I watch out if I were you. He-he."

Jay felt struck with awe to the sight of the girl in front of him. He couldn't stop blushing as the girl smiled at him. He never felt this way before to the sight of a cute girl. Almost like when he first laid eyes on Nya. Blushing, eyes drooping, clammy hands, and ask the question of color with a cracked voice. But he then pulled himself back from his trance as he remembered he was dating Nya. He hoped she wasn't seeing the blush to the girl in blue or even Kai catching him falling in love with another girl. He would be dead before he knew it. The blue ninja shook his head more and looked at his uncle. "So ca-can we now look around?" he asked sheepily to be away from Gwen and closer to Nya.

His uncle raised a grey brow at his nephew weirdly to nod. Jay gulped a little now. He was hooped now. "Alright then." he said. "Gwen, can you take the lead of our subjects."

The lab assistant smiled softly while bowing her head in a sincere nod. "As you wish, Doctor Walker." she said and began leading the way with the Ninja looking at her confused and followed after her, but Jay. "We will now begin with out first subject..."

Jay breathed a sigh of relief as he could not look like an idiot finally. What was that all about back there with Gwen. He couldn't facade the scenario. Was he...in love!? No, he was with Nya. The samurai he loses focus on when training with her or watch her train alone. Fixes mechanics on the ship and vehicles. Watches romantic movies in the game room on stormy nights. And even loves the color blue. He had to shake his head to rub his temples to fix everything like it was a difficult puzzle.

He felt a strong hand pat him on the back to almost cause him the loss of balance and looked over to see Cole with a smug grin on his face. What did he want now? "I saw that blush, Lover-boy." he smirked. The Ninja of Lightning hazel eyes then widen to gulp loudly to bob his throat. He felt hooped now. "But don't worry, I won't tell Kai about it. Nya will find out though on her own though. But now and for good, it's safe with me." and walked past him to join with the others. Jay felt nervous, but more relieved that the black ninja was on his side to smile a little. At least he had someone to trust him on. He drew in a deep breath and gingerly ran after to join them.

"As we know this special one known as the Jumping Spider," Gwen spoke to the gathering group. "It has the ability to jump in great lengths to capture its prey without the use of a web." Everyone watched the small brownish spider crawled on the end of a branch and waited. It's pinchers throbbed until it launched itself over a gap to a new branch which held a small cricket and carried it away. Everyone became amazed a little, but not Lucas. "Amazing right?"

"Until they're large in the Underworld and you're their next meal." Lucas grumbled.

Gwen rolled her eyes to pretend on ignoring the comment and the way to another cage. "Anyway, the next spider comes from the Hōa Forest as the Net Trap Spider." she continued. "This little spider can form special nets to loom over their prey and carry three times their own body weight. Such a strong little guy. He's my favorite." Jay watched closely as the small arachnid dangled on a thread of silk and started pulling itself up with a cocooned insect underneath being brought along. It reminded him of a Predators movie when the creature killed its prey and dangled them on wire. "Any questions so far?" Gwen asked.

Silence came from the group as neither had something to say, nor they wanted. Jay peeked his head around to find Nya looming over a small container filled with clear-ish webs and walked over to her side to give her a comforting smile. The samurai turned her head to give him a smile back and turned to the container to look for something carefully. "I can't find this one that made this." she murmured while tucking a strand of raven hair behind her ear. "Almost like it's invisible."

The lightning ninja raised his scarred eyebrow and gazed closer while squinting closer to his glasses. She was right. It was almost invisible to the mass of webs inside. His hazel eyes shifted around until he spotted eight black spots in the back to chuckle a little. "There he is." he pointed out the missing arachnid. Nya turned to where he was pointing at and saw the small thing twitch to stare in awe to look at Jay with an amazed look. "Spiders tend to become invisible when they see a predator so they wouldn't be the next ones eaten. Much more effective than Lucas' mist tricks. He-he." He was received with a small laugh back. "But it works out in many cases like the others."

Nya smiled softly to the auburn teen to see him blush and grabbed his hand to lead themselves back to the group before they got lost. She had to admit he was smart to know about spiders too than just mechanics and other things he told her about. "I gotta say though, it's impressive as you are." she complemented. Jay felt his cheeks burn more as they were with the group, but then flushed at the sight of Gwen to sigh.

_Why does this have to be so hard?_ he wondered.

"And through the process of genetic transferring, we have taken some specific traits and genes of our subjects and created these new geneic developed super spiders." Gwen stated plainly and moved aside to reveal a glass wall with fifteen slots inside. The Ninja stared into each slot to see small red and bluish spiders inside their case and webs. A new species of arachnids. "Thanks to this process, we have determine now to know whether or not these little guys can survive in dangerous enviroments." she continued. "Such as the Toxic Bogs for example. And we even noticed that they have a special gene that they can self heal. These fifteen will be introduced into the wild to see if-"

"There's fourteen." Nya exclaimed.

The lab assistant became quiet and everyone near her turned to face her. Even Jay raised his scarred eyebrow curiously. How did she see only fourteen in there? "I beg your pardon?" she inquired.

In a quick reply, the samurai reached to point at the top row, middle square on the glass wall. Everyone peered closely to see what she looking at to see a small square only filled with webs inside; missing. "One's missing." she stated. Intrigued, the lightning ninja peered closely to see if any of the other squares had two of the red-bluish spiders inside, but each had one only. They had to wonder where it went.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to the group, above the floor from the group nested a small web with a small red-bluish spider in the center. Its eight beady black eyes gazed around the small group to have its pinchers throb and attached a thin line of silk from its spinnets and slowly climbed down using its four back legs. Stealthily and quietly, the small genetic arachnid landed on the shoulder of a teen with burnet hair and a grey sweatshirt. It began to climb down on his sleeve.<p>

* * *

><p>"Good." Lucas huffed, not knowing the missing spider on his arm. "One less spider to deal with." A small rush of adrenaline pulsed through his veins as he felt something brush his neck to have him yelp in surprise and quickly stepped back while swatting the back of his neck to think of another spider on him. But unknown to him, he accidently bumped his back to a rather large tank than to the other ones to knock the lid off with his hood dangling inside. And for a rather large spider to look upward to. The water ninja labored his breathing to control his racing heart and heard the familiar snickering that turn to a laugh. He growled to the culprit. "Lloyd!" he growled. "When we get back home, you're in huge trouble and I will make you endure fear like you never seen before."<p>

Small laughs and giggles fill the room from the small group. Lucas' cheek burned up with anger and embarassment to glare at them. They all, except for Jay's uncle, Gwen, and the surrounding scientists that worked around gave them odd looks, had to laugh for the water ninja's little jump scare to slowly stop from his death glare. Kai snorted. "Oh lighten up." he laughed to catch his breath. "Like it wasn't real though."

Anger burned through the burnet's body to shift his glare at the fire ninja. Jay had seen Kai's look drop more to a face of panic. "Not great though to have your worst nightmare crawling all over you." he retorted with a small hint of malice in his throat. "How would you feel if you had elves or gingerbread over you, Kai?" Jay had to think it over on that statement to gulp quietly on the thought of his phobia. Clowns surrounding him would have him screaming for mercy. Annoyed, the Ninja of Water sighed while running his finger through his shaggy hair. "I just need air for now. Being in here wasn't a good idea from the start." He turned on his heels to start his way out.

Panic rushed through Lloyd's eys as he noticed a large, hairy black spider crawled on the hood of his cousin's sweatshirt. It was much larger than a tarantula even. Everyone noticed and Jay's throat throbbed in fear as it crawled closer and closer to his shoulder with everyone stuttering to figure out how to break the news. "Uh...Lucas?" the lighting ninja squeaked.

The Ninja watched him stop in his tracks to hear him growl lowly. He was going to find out one way or another now. Anger began to bubble inside the grey ninja as he felt eight fingers dance on his left shoulder. He had had enough now. "Lloyd, I swear if it's you again, I will not hesistate to drown you." he threatened him without turning back. "You got me twice, but the third is enough!"

"Uh...Lucas?" Lloyd squeaked quietly. "That's not me."

Panic now rushed into his hazel grey eyes as he looked as he looked over his right shoulder to see his cousin was far back from him and slowly looked over his left shoulder. He was then greeted with eight black eyes and a hairy leg brushing his cheek. His heart stopped beating while turning pale as it felt real than this morning and screamed to have more adrenaline pump into his veins and start swinging his arms around and hazardly to hopefully dislodge the large hairy arachnid. But he instead swatted the small red-bluish from his arm and it landed on Jay's left jacket sleeve.

Jay snorted at first but then broke into a laughing fit as he watched the grey ninja _dance_ around with the large spider clinging onto dear life. He had to stop to breath but continued to laugh as it was more amusing than the others did. This was better than this morning. However, the spider on his arm began to climb down on his sleeve while he clutch his stomach and climbed onto his wrist to have its pinchers throb until they broke skin and pinched. "Ow!" the blue ninja winced to jerk his hand close to him and moved his sleeve a little. He was greeted with a small white welt with two puncture wounds on his wrist and looked over to squint his eyes as a small red-bluish spider crawl away under a shelf rack.

Lucas stopped spinning around, realizing it wasn't going to help him remove his worst fears, and unzipped his sweatshirt to slip free and toss it away. The Ninja watched the bundle move until the large spider climbed out and stalked over to Lucas. And Jay shifted his eyes from the bite to watch Lucas conjure a spear made from water to a striking poise as it got closer. "Stop stop stop." he heard his uncle shout. Ben rushed over to kneel over and held his hand out. The rather than larger tarantula stopped but climbed onto his hand and was lifted up. "Nothing to be afraid of." he said. "The Goliath Bird Eater wouldn't harm you. He just scared that's all." He walked over to its cage to set it in and closed the lid. He then sighed. "I'm sorry if that happened. But maybe this wasn't a good idea. Best we leave now. Gwen, you mind showing them the way out? Jay, we'll have to do lunch another day, okay? I got other errands to take of and meet up with your aunt."

A bit of disappointment washed over the blue ninja as this would be their departure until another visit. And they haven't seen each other in months. But he had to agree by the way Lucas was shaking after enduring his fear up close and personal. He now felt bad for laughing at him. He took another peek to his bite to shrug as it was probably a normal bug bite and shifted his gaze away. "Jay, come on." he heard Laurie call after him and followed after them while snatching the grey ninja's sweatshirt from the floor to jog after them.

Unbeknownst to him, he never noticed the large computer screen behind him that displayed the different species of spiders. And a particular spider appeared on the screen. Small, red-bluish tint on its body. _Genus Species: Unknown. Enviroment: Unknown. Venom Capibility: Possibly Deadly._

_Possibly Deadly. _

* * *

><p><strong>Possibly deadly, huh? Oops did Jay get bit by the wrong spider? Or did he get bitten by the right one for his...spider abilities? To Liliana Dragonshard, your waiting anticipation for Jay getting close to Spiderman is hopefully over. If not, you're gonna have to wait longer. I have some news to announce, next week I go back to classes so the updates may be slow depending what goes on for both classess and work. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the update, leave a review if you wish to and I hope to see you all next week. :)<strong>


	6. Confusion

**Hey everyone, happy Friday and time for an update. We all know that Jay had gotten bitten but how do you think he'll discover his powers. I'm not saying anything but this chapter will be funny and enjoy the update. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5: Confusion<strong>

The metallic floor rattled underneath Jay's seat on the subway ride home. The sunlight rays shifted as the subway car turned to shine on his face. He groaned to the light over his closed eyelids to shift himself as he laid on the hard seat, but couldn't move much or else fall off. Somehow he wished he could get at least some comfort, but felt exhausted to not bother. Not even the rattling of the subway car was helping him to get comfortable. Why did he felt awful all of a sudden anyway?

After the tour from Oscorp, Jay slowly began to feel feverish as soon as he stepped out. He felt uneasy, pale, and sweaty to support himself. The others saw him looking feverish and gave him their seats for him to lie on with his jacket acting as his pillow. His forehead burned to have sweat mat his bangs to his head and drip down on his pale face. Clammy hands and felt tired to move. What could've made him like this? Couldn't have been that spider bite he took; thankful that the others couldn't see it as he covered it over with his free hand. Or was it a normal flu bug going around? He couldn't decide, but they all felt the same.

Another thing on the blue ninja's mind other than his fever was Gwen. Even since he saw his uncle's lab assistant, but couldn't stop thinking about her. He could still smell her lilac perfume lingering in his nose and her snow white hair. She was even wearing blue; his favorite color. He wondered if it was hers as well. He then stopped to what he was thinking. He was falling for another girl other than Nya. That couldn't be right. He's in love with the samurai, not a lab assistant. Plus Kai would kill him if he knew he was in love with another girl to break his sister's heart. He didn't know what to do. His headache was killing.

"How's he doing?" He heard Nya ask about his well-being. The auburn teen stirred a bit to rest his tired eyes. He could tell she was worried.

A cold hand was laid on his forehead to groan a little. He could also tell it was Zane's for being the ice ninja and cold a lot. He heard him hum in deep thought and felt the hand removed with his bangs falling back on his burning head. "His fever is going up little by little and won't go down." the ice ninja informed her. "I need some ice to help. If only my shurikens weren't stolen and I still had my powers. Lloyd, help us out and stop playing with his glasses will you."

"What? I wanted to see how he sees from them." the green ninja stated and set the glasses in Jay's pockets. "He just looks weird with them on. Even on me."

"Knock it off, Shrimp and help me." Lucas said and formed an orb of water in his palm. Lloyd then held his hand out to feel a cool mist evaporate from his palm and slowly froze the orb to an ice ball. "Here Zane, this should help with him." and tossed the orb to him.

A slight chill ran through the white ninja's systems after he caught the ball of ice. He didn't even shrug as the cold never bothered him anyway. He began to feel water pool as the ice was beginning to melt and reached into Jay's jacket pocket to pull out a handkerchief and wrapped it securely. And with a good smack on the plastic seat, the ice ninja heard and felt the ice ball shattered to become and ice pack for their lightning brother. He smiled lightly to and held it over his head.

A small, minuscule drop seeped through the dark blue cloth and fell in the center of his forehead. His hazel eyes immediately snapped open to quickly react and jump from his seat and on the ceiling of the metal car. But his fingertips were firmly planted on the metal ceiling and not held onto anything else. Jay slowly came to a surprise to what was happening with recently, as well with the others and passengers staring at him. He felt his fingers lose their fathom grip to fall and roughly on his back. "Ow!" he groaned quietly and slowly pulled himself to his feet. He then gazed at his hands and at everyone worriedly.

The Ninja were astonished to what was happening from the blue ninja to look at him weirdly. They saw his hands planted on the ceiling firmly without gripping the overhead bars. Like he was a bug almost. Was there something more with him than a fever? Laurie cautiously walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. She could tell he was shaking to the sudden shock. "Jay, are you alright or something?"

Jay gazed into her icy blue eyes and then his hands to search them thoroughly. He couldn't facade the situation now. He just woke to be on the subway ceiling like he was bug. But he didn't have tiger claws to help him climb or anything that caused him to do that. He just became stuck to the ceiling. He began to hyperventilate and slowly stagger away from the orange ninja. "I-I don't know!" he yelped a little. "I still feel sick, but this is a whole new level to me! I don't know what just happened!"

He stumbled and collided with someone behind him without looking over his shoulder to where he was going to hear a cry of anger and annoyance. "Hey you made me spill my coffee, Weirdo!" a male voice boom and felt his shoulder grabbed to be pulled around. Jay yelped a little to face a teenager older than him probably by a year or two with dirty blonde and dark brown eyes with a large wet stain on his navy blue tank top. He gulped a bit from the blur of his vision as he look really, really mad at him and heard knuckles crack. "You're dead now."

"Alex, stop!" a female voice shouted to him. "It was an accident. Here, you can have my coffee. I already had enough caffeine anyway. Just leave him alone."

The teen named Alex turned on his heel to face the girl shouting at him. She had dark maroon red hair curled up to fall onto one shoulder with her arms crossed and a Styrofoam cup in one hand over her pink coral parka. He slowly eased as her sea-foam eyes burned into his. "Jamie, I get that it may have been an _accident_ but I want to show this pipsqueak a lesson or too." he growled.

"Whoa! Okay now, enough!" Cole bellowed and grabbed him by his shirt and pinned him against the doors. Jay heard Alex wince from the earth ninja's strength and finally caught his breath to relax. Cole's got this now. "There is no need to start fighting here." he grumbled to the teen. "Our friend has been feeling...out of it today. But if you mess with him though, you mess with the team. Even me; the leader."

The teen struggled against the black ninja's strength but then laughed. Jay slowly felt nervous as Cole loosened himself to look at each other weirdly. Alex quickly threw a fist toward Cole's jaw to make contact and watch him slump to the floor in a daze like a bag of rocks. "Cole!" the blue ninja shouted and knelt to his side to gently slap his cheek to wake him back, but heard a groan to softly smile. Then he felt something crawl in his mind. The hairs on the back of his neck stood rigid. The back of his head buzz to feel his senses heightened.

Like someone was attacking him from behind.

In a reaction, the auburn ducked his head to quickly gaze up to see a fist and quickly kicked his leg back to hear someone grunt. It sounded like Alex. Jay quickly got to his feet to turn and gasp as Alex was clutching his stomach from the kick. He gazed down at himself to wonder how he knew that blow was coming. He couldn't have sixth sense like Zane does. Could he? A wave of nausea washed over the teen to grab the pole in the car to lean on it. "Look, I didn't mean for that to-" he paused to realize he couldn't free his hands from the pole. Almost like they were glue to it. He even couldn't pull himself free, no matter how much he struggled and strained. Not even the others could help him.

He gaze up to hear Alex catch his breath to begin struggling harder now. This wasn't going well now. Cole was still dazed and being tended and no one else was stopping the fight. "Oh I know you meant that to happen." he heard Alex say to gulp. He saw the hand being clenched into a fist and thrown. The buzz in the back of his head returned to duck and swing his body around the pole to kick him back and felt his hands freed to stagger and collided to have his hands on Jamie's shoulder. He gulped and blushed. What was going on? "Hey! Get your hands off my girl!"

Panic now spread through Jay to have his hazel eyes widen and struggled to remove his hands from her. But like the last time, his hands were glued to anything. He ignored the girl's complaints as he pulled to free his hands. "Look I'm sorry but this isn't like me!" he squeaked. "This is a huge, big huge, misunderstanding!" He felt his head buzzing on his new senses to quickly jerk his body away.

_Rrrriiiippp!_

In an instant glance, he yelped a little to the torn coral parka in his hands to lift his eyes to yelp more. He watched the maroon girl glance down to her chest to be in her tank top to scream at him. He stammered as he watched Alex become redder in anger. "You are so dead now!" Alex grumbled to charge at him.

Adrenaline poured in his veins as he gracefully dodge every attack without the use of his training to defend himself. Like his body wouldn't give him control to do so and let his mind work it. The Ninja, including Cole as he was slowly recovering, watched Jay dodged the mixed martial art teen for he was using his fists and legs only to fight with and he only dodged them without any sign of self-defense. Jay continued to feel his mind become fuzzy every time Alex tried to strike a blow on him, but quickly grabbed the pole to swing him onto it and it was ripped from its foundations. He hated the feeling of a bō staff in his hands as he would rather prefer his nunchucks; this was Laurie's expertise, not his.

He quickly ducked a punch and felt his head buzzing again to let his mind take control and quickly vaulted over the fighter. After he landed, he rotated the pole around his back and swung it at Alex at his chest, then legs, and head. He kept trying to apologize to him, but he tossed the pole away to jump to plant both feet onto his chest for he was stunned and pushed against him to have fly back and land in a heap. He then took the momentum to perform a backflip and land in a crouch flexibly close to the ground. He was breathing heavily as it was now over.

All was silent in the car and eyes were trained onto Jay. The Ninja of Lightning stood up slowly and shakily stared at himself. He stuttered to speak as he couldn't figure out what he just did. He couldn't free his hands to whatever they touched and has sixth sense. What was going on? Another wave of nausea washed over him to sit down and hold his head in silence. "Jay, are you alright or something now?" Kai had asked.

Silence came from the blue ninja to what he went through. He couldn't find his words as his askewer vision still locked to his feet. He felt the subway car reduce its acceleration and stopped. The voice from the speakers rang in his ears and the doors opened to let its passengers board off and at last second he grabbed his blue jacket and slipped out of the car as the doors closed. He lifted his head after setting his glasses on his nose to see his friends looking at him worriedly and watched the train leave the station. He was now alone at the station.

He sighed in content as it was his only choice. He needed some alone time to the fiasco. That wasn't like him at all. How was it though? It was him, but not like him at all. Something like he never done in training or on a mission. He shook his head to clear it all but it burned in his brain to the growing headache as well to sigh and leave the station.

His pace began to quicken as soon as he reach the ground level to head for the Bounty. He ignored all slight shoves he received on his passing and felt slightly chilly to throw his jacket on as he walked into the historical district of Ninjago City and to Dareth's Dojo. He began to feel paler than before to slowly climb up the fire escape to reach the roof and onto the ship.

"Jay, I see that you are alone and not with the others?" he heard Sensei Wu talk to him. "Also are you feeling well? You appear to be ill."

Jay lifted his head to face his teacher to show his pale face, but ignored to reply to him and paced into the lower levels of the ship. Absentmindly, he staggered to hug the walls as he carefully found his footing to reach the bunkroom he shared with and slammed the door shut behind him. In the haste to reach for his bed, he quickly kicked his shoes off and removed his jacket and tee shirt to be only in his jeans and tossed the discarded clothes aside to stumble to his bunk. But feeling weak, he couldn't reach the top bunk and grabbed his comforter to fall back and land roughly on the floor to have his glasses lying next to him.

The blue ninja groaned as he curled his knees to his chest and curling into his comforter really tightly as he squeezed his eyes shut. He tossed and turned but couldn't become comfortable with his growing fever and headache. He didn't even care if he curled himself into a tight ball on the floor. He just wanted to sleep now.

What could've made him like this?

Pain blossomed through the Ninja of Lightning's body as he thrashed more and felt sweat precipitate on his forehead. He felt his skin crawl to the burning pain and tossed to furrow his brows tightly to the unbearable fever he was enduring. Even his bite was burning as well. It somehow reminded him from the Fangprye skeleton when he accidently pricked him to almost become a Serpentine. But the pain and burning was more futile to him than he can stand. He groaned and slowly slipped into darkness and unrestful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... Sticking the ceiling or anything he grabs, sixth senses to alert the danger he was going to endure, and now his spiderbite and body is burning with a fever. Something is happening and I know what but you'll have to wait. Hehehe! Oh the fun in this chapter was fun to me to write because it shows what is happening to Jay now. But you'll have to wait next week to know what happens now to our lightning ninja. Have a great weekend, leave a review if you wish to, and I'll see you all next week. :)<strong>


	7. Big Changes

**Hey everyone, happy Friday and time for a update. Oh I was so excited for when I reread this chapter before posting and realized I can get an soundtrack into this. Oh it blends in so well for Jay's ecstatic attitude, oh I was excited! XD Here's the link for youtube, watch?v=6rQB0JtMz9c and when you see the mark, *, you're gonna love it. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6: Big Changes<strong>

_Thunder crashed loudly in the darkness with lightning flashing hot rods in the inky black clouds. Rain echoed loudly in the dark, deslocated cavern in a jungle. The wind softly blew in to shift the cold air around the cold cavern to reach a teen within the darkness. The teen with auburn hair with a vertical scar on his right eyebrow stirred and shivered to the nippy cold air on his arms and bare chest to tiredly pry his eyes open to reveal hazel orbs. Jay groaned as he tiredly glanced around to make of his surroundings to notice stalactites were next to him on the cave ceiling. _

_Wait, what?_

_His hazel eyes widen to scream a little with his voice echoing in the cave as he glanced down to the floor as he was dangling. But from what? His head snapped everywhere he could see to find the source of his hanging and saw clear-white threads around him and on his back from his wrists. Panic was the first thing to do in his head and struggled to break free from the web and fell to the floor as he snapped himself free. But then felt something released from his right wrist and swung across the cave to land roughly and roll on the floor. Pain raked through his body and pulled himself from the floor to hold his wet and dusty chest to lie against the cave wall. "Wh-where am I?" he gasped to breathe the air he had knocked out._

_His ears pricked to the sound of something scratching against the rocky walls, followed by the sound of a creature screeching. He had to cover his ears to the echoing banshee cry and lift his head to find the source and stopped to what he saw. His heart was racing in his chest to quicken his breath to where he was hyperventilating to the creature in the darkness. From a flash of lightning, he saw an outline of a body, but not the entire body. Skin was black as charcoal with white menacing eyes and razor sharp teeth to form a large grin and long claws. Jay felt petrified to move as the creature positioned himself to crouch on the most rock floor, screeches to lunge itself with claws scraping on the floor toward Jay. The lightning ninja screamed to cower and saw the creature's eyes to darkness._

* * *

><p>Eyes snapped open in a jolt in fear and slowly sat up while holding his head. Jay felt his heart racing still in his chest with his hands shaking with sweat drenching every pore in his body. He sighed in relief as it was only a dream to now control his breathing. His eyes shifted around to observe his area and notice he was on the floor with his comforter over him and saw that the sunlight stretched himself to the wall. His scarred brow was raised with curiosity. "Did I sleep until morning?" he wondered and pulled himself up to hear bones pop and grabbed his glasses.<p>

More bones popped as he stretched his sore muscles and slipped his glasses over his eyes. He stopped to squint through the lenses as they made his vision blurry and removed them to see perfectly clear. He repeated the process over a couple of times until he looked at them oddly. Had he slept with his contact lenses on again? Wait, he lost them after his lens fell down the drain to wear glasses again. How could he have perfect vision overnight then? "This is weird." he said to himself as he set them on the nightstand of his bunk with Zane to head for the bathroom and stopped at the mirror.

His eyes traced his body as he noticed his arms and chest have developed muscle growth. He flexed his arms to watch his taut muscles enlarge to have his jaw dropped in surprise. He was known to have lean muscles, while others called them scrawny to which he ignored, but he now had more muscles close to Kai; including abs instead of a flat taut stomach. Jay had to laugh a little to this unknown miracle and could feel stronger already. But now he had to wonder where he gotten muscle growth and perfect vision overnight.

There was a small rap on the door to perk the blue ninja's ears and poked his head out from the bathroom. "Jay?" a familiar voice called. Jay gasped a little to the voice. It was his Uncle Ben's. He was on the Bounty. "Are you awake? Your friends have told us that you weren't well after you left Oscorp. We were stopping by to take you to lunch, but it's actually morning now. Ten o'clock to be precise."

The auburn teen was right. He did sleep all day yesterday to today. But still doesn't explain his...growth spurt or such overnight. He glanced at his chest and arms to chuckle a little. "Ye-Yeah. I'm up now." he replied. "Am I'm changed for the day." He stared at his body. "Big changes." he said quietly.

"Well alright then." he heard his uncle chirp. "Your aunt and I will be out on the deck."

Footsteps echoed down the hall until they became quiet and faint and Jay glanced at himself in the mirror. He couldn't stop staring at himself to marvel to his new developed body but turned away to quickly disappear in the shower to start his new day. After a quick wash and dried off, he quickly performed Spinjitzu into his blue ninja attire and excitedly ran out of the bunkroom and down the halls. And while trying to contain his excitement but couldn't as he ran on the walls that lead to the stairs to the deck, jumped onto the base of the mast and used his legs to launch himself back and performed a flip to land on his feet lightly.

"Goodness!" he heard his aunt squeak in surprise.

Jay turned himself around to see his aunt and uncle walk over to him and his uncle rested an arm on his shoulders and patted his back. "I thought you were sick?" he laughed lightly. "We and your parents were a bit worried to what we heard what happened on the way back."

Startled at first, Jay kept shifting his gaze around nervously but stopped. He hoped that they didn't tell them everything. It was still a mystery to him after the fight. Not every day you can develop sixth sense instantly. Sighing, he shrugged. "Well I got better." he finally replied. "And for yesterday, I don't know what happened and am sure it won't happen again." He flicked some of his auburn hair from his eyes to fix it over his left eye and a small lock next to it. "As for lunch though, I can't make it today. I promised Sensei Wu I'd have to double on training to make up for yesterday."

Ben chuckled and patted his nephew's back slightly rough to cause to lose his footing almost. "Don't worry, Kiddo." he chuckled. "We were given the same lecture from your teacher before you came up. But some time tomorrow or any other day, we have to catch up. Deal?" Jay had to think it over and nodded as it was a good plan. He felt his uncle's arm removed from his shoulders and watched his relatives leave the ship until he was alone on the deck.

The lightning ninja felt the radiating morning sun cascade upon him as he stood alone. He gazed around as he wondered where the rest of the team was, but he figured they were down in Dareth's dojo training to make up for yesterday's tour. Shrugging, Jay was about to head down himself, but stopped as he heard something in the ship below him and let curiosity get the best of him to follow. Floorboards creaked as he made his way to the ship's stern or the Bounty's garage for their vehicles as he knew where the noise came from to peek through the small porthole. He spotted two individuals he recognized as Nya and Lucas to enter in on their argument.

"I don't get it, Nya." Lucas confessed with a sigh of annoyance. The grey ninja was hovering over the hatch of his old Spinjitzu vehicle that he and the team constructed with the Tornado of Creation with Nya by his side. The two gazed around the dashboard that had it cover removed to be examined from its wires to its control circuit board. He sighed. "I don't know what the Rain's problem is."

The samurai ignored him and browsed through the wiring compartments carefully to the circuit boards. She stopped as she felt something sticky on of the circuit boards to give the water ninja a blank stare. "Really?" she chastised. "You and Lloyd had to spill soda on the circuits. Again." She watched his eyes widen in dumb-fold while slamming his palm to his face and she rolled his eyes at him. "I got it though." She turned to notice Jay was in the garage to greet him with a smile. "Oh Jay, I'm glad to see you're feeling better and actually here. Can you quickly help and find me a small screwdriver to fix Sponge-brain's with his vehicle?"

"Hey!" the Ninja of Water complained.

A chuckle escaped from the blue ninja's as he walked over to a tool bench to see a screwdriver for Nya, but instead turn his head and rest his hands on the table. He felt lost as he watched the girl he was in love with argue with Lucas about his carelessness. At least he was in a room with her and not with Gwen Stacy from Oscorp. He still couldn't believe himself that he was falling for two girls. That's not like him at all. At least Cole could keep his secret from that. Returning to the present, Jay turned his head back to blink in surprise as the screwdriver was missing.

_It was just here! Where did it go!? _he wondered as he looked for it. He was about to give up but stopped as he spotted the screwdriver head sprouting from his wrist. But he wasn't clenching to it. Curiously, he slowly turn his wrist over to see the tool glued to his wrist and slowly pushed his sleeve away to blink even more. Adorn under his skin was a blotch of white skin that almost looked similar to a blister and carefully pulled the tool away to gasp as he watched strands of web peeled from his wrist. He began to panic as it was something new to him and slowly let his fingers rest in his palm.

_Thwip!_

His head snapped in realization to what he heard and felt from his wrist. His hazel eyes traced the clear-white thread of web from his wrist and stick to a radio attached to the wall. His heart was racing and quickly looked over his shoulder to ensure no-one was watching and started tugging on it to free it. With a great tug, the radio was wretched free from the wall and flew toward him and quickly ducked aside to avoid it. He gasped as it was now heading toward Nya and tried to pull it back, but the thread snapped. He yelped now.

Lucas' head perked to the cry from the lightning ninja and noticed a radio was flying toward Nya. Adrenaline swam through his veins and quickly grabbed the samurai to duck her into the Rain before the launched projectile struck her. The radio crashed against the wall to shatter into pieces and both the grey ninja and samurai turned to Jay with wide eyes. Jay quickly looked at his hands to not find any traces of web on the floor to look back at the two with wide eyes and quickly rushed out.

Baffled still, the water ninja and girl heard rushed footsteps to see Cole, Kai, and Zane rush into the garage. They noticed their breathing was quick and shallow like they sprinted from the dojo. "What...happened!?" he panted to catch his breath. "We were coming up for a break and heard something going on watched Jay leave quickly."

That was the problem though. They had no idea what happened. Was that on purpose or what? "Eh...we don't know what has gotten into Jay, but he threw a radio at Nya." Lucas replied confused. That sudden news made Kai surprised to turn to the door to growl and clench his fists. He had no quarrel with the blue ninja dating his sister, but throwing a radio at her, that was different now. He cracked his knuckles before leaving the garage with the others behind.

One thing flashed in his mind. Jay was going to get it.

* * *

><p>His breaths have quickened along with his pace through the halls of the large flying vessel. He pushed through Laurie and Lloyd as they blocked his path to the deck and gazed at his wrists as he walked. He was still puzzled and memorized to what recently happened. He could fire strands of webs from his wrists? How was that possible now? First the sixth sense, now this. What was happening to him?<p>

Once he reached the deck of the ship, the lightning ninja's eyes were still glued to his wrists as he paced to the bow to clear his head. The wind softly blew into his face as he drew in deep breaths to help clear his head, but couldn't help but relapse to what happened. He fired strands of webs from his wrists and they attached themselves to a radio and almost hit Nya. The girl he was even in love with. They now think he's going crazy and purposely threw it at her. What were they going to think toward him? Even on Kai? He knew he was going to be in deep water for almost harming his sister.

The Ninja of Lightning continued to inhale deep breaths to help clear his head, but stopped as the back of his head buzzed in alert. In his head, he could envision the team racing toward the stairs. Below in the streets were groups of kids exiting Dareth's dojo from their class. And Kai's fist aimed on his head. Realizing the threat, he quickly ducked his head and then grabbed Kai's arm to twist it behind his back while pushing his shoulders to pin him on the dragon's head. He resisted his struggling, but slowly eased his grip to release him and stepped back slowly. Soon after, the gang emerged to the deck.

Kai slowly pulled himself up while rolling his shoulder to glare at Jay. The blue ninja gulped. "You think your something, aren't ya Jay?" he grimaced. "First you start a fight in the subway and now throw a radio at my sister."

"Kai, enough." Nya argued toward her brother. "It was an accident." She was ignored by her brother to groan in annoyance. "Kai, come on. Stop this before Sensei gets mad at you. Again."

His body raked with nervousness as Kai was ignoring his sister to not start a fight, but it felt like one was going to happen. And not even Cole, Zane, or Lucas were standing in between them. "I don't want to fight you, Kai." he begged to slowly take a sloppy defense stance.

Kai smirked and stood in a proper and stronger stance. It began. "Well looks like you do." he said and threw the first punch.

Instincts, somehow kicked in, and Jay gracefully dodge the punch. The second was thrown and the auburn stepped aside to watch the black glove graze his nose and saw the next one following. But his knees bent themselves backwards with his back straight like he was Neo from the Matrix films as the fire ninja missed. His eyes met with Nya's for a second in surprise and stood up to gasp in amazement. Nya was a bit frightened. "Help him, Zane!" she begged. Jay watched Kai's chocolate eyes blazing as he took a step back to plant his foot on the mast to launch himself higher to throw a punch waiting to happen. Adrenaline swam through him and Jay slid on his knees to avoid him and planted his gloved hands on the ledge of the bow to spring himself at Kai to land a powerful kick on him and landed on the deck.

He gulped more.

Kai's anger grew more in frustration and annoyance to growl as he jumped over the team that were in his path to stop the fighting and charged at Jay. And the lightning ninja felt the nervousness washed away and stood his guard from the fire ninja. He quickly ducked and dodge as his newly developed sixth sense allowed him to and used his forearms to block most of the kicks and other punches and caught his right fist. Pain spread through his left palm but couldn't care as he struggled with Kai's strength with his new strength to slowly twist his wrist to hear him wince and slammed the heel of his free hand against his chest. Kai felt his body was struck by lightning as he flew back and slid on the wooden floor to groan.

Jay felt pride swim in his body to the victory he performed, but now he felt hooped. He watched his brothers race to Kai as he slowly sat up dazed and frightened. In fact, they all were. It made him nervous to think he was a...wild animal now. His eyes were trained to his hands and shifted them to look at everyone scared and turned to run off the ship and head for the streets; ignoring the calls of his name as he ran and ran.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>Jay had no idea how far he was running after he left the Destiny's Bounty as he noticed he was in Downtown Ninjago City. He didn't care as he ran to rush past people, nearly getting hit with traffic to allow his sense to enable him to leap over them and still run. He glanced over his shoulder to hope that none of his friends were chasing after him and quickly ducked into an alley. Once he felt safe and far, the auburn turned the corner to be in a blank road to press his back on the brick wall to slump on the dirt ground. He tucked his knees close to his chest to hug them to ponder on what happened.

He gazed at his left wrist to pull the sleeve down to reveal his _blister_ more and started to think it wasn't one. It fired strands of webs, almost like a spider would. He then removed his black glove as his fingertips felt weird and squinted as possible in the shade to blink. On the trenches of his fingertips he watched small, miniscule barbed hairs extend and flipped his hand to see his spider bite. He pulled himself slowly to his feet as his eyes caught sight of a spider perched on a fire escape and lifted his head to the wall he rested against. He had to believe his spider bite gave him more than what it could chew yesterday. Something unusual.

Jay slowly drew in a deep breath and slowly removed his other glove to stuff them in his pockets and slowly placed his fingers on the wall. He felt his fingers stick to the rough wall and placed his left hand above it to feel it stick. His heart kept racing as the tip of his shoes were planted underneath him as he slowly began to climb. He noticed how close he hugged the wall as his knees almost skimmed his elbow; almost like an alligator crawl. Amazed, the blue ninja glanced over his shoulders to grow a large grin to what he was doing. His spider bite gave him something more than it could chew for sure. Better than changing into a Serpentine. It gave him something amazing. "WHOA-WOO!" he shouted to quickly climb to the roof excitedly.

He drew in a deep breath and began to sprint across the rooftop to feel his speed increase and jumped. He had to scream in joy as he jumped over an alley below to notice he could jump higher than before; like a jumping spider. The lightning ninja landed softly to roll and spring to his feet to keep running for the released and renew energy he had inside him. Like he had unlimited stanima. He noticed he was running for another ledge and jumped over to cheer in pure joy over an alley to land in a crouch and pulled himself up quickly and ran to the ledge to stop. He gazed down to the busy street below him and looked up to see a crane in the distance and across him a small shop. He looked at his hands to hold out his right arm. "Fire webs!" he said, but nothing happened.

His scarred eyebrow was raised to the sudden confusion as strands of web didn't fire from his wrists. He shifted his fingers in many different possibilities and none worked. He groaned as he looked at his wrists to recap on how it happened before and saw how close his middle and ring finger were close to his palm with his pinkie, index, and thumb were out. He looked at it curiously. The auburn teen held his hand out with his fingers arranged and pressed his fingers down.

_Thwip!_

Surprised, Jay stepped back a little to watch a strand of web fire from his wrist sail through the air. He had to laugh a little as it even tickled him a little as it fired from his wrist. Amazed even. "That's one way to do it then." he guessed and took his spot again to hold out his hand and take aim. His hazel eyes narrowed as he eyed the overhead crane as his target and fired. _Thwip!_ The web fired across the area and splattered to stick to the beams and Jay caught the other end before it slipped past him to ensure his swing. The Ninja of Lightning stood on the ledge to gaze at the street below him and the small shop where he was going to land to. It somehow reminded him of the past, before he became a ninja, when he was going to test his glider wings he invented from the junkyard and failed to crash into a billboard and met Sensei Wu there. But now this was different and going to swing from a web he can create. Couldn't hurt to try, right? Jay had his eyes closed as he drew in a deep breath to stand on the ledge and let gravity take hold and fell.

Jay began to scream as he fell and felt the force of his web take hold to feel his arm tug and swung across the streets. Surprised even that no one saw him. His screams eased as he started to laugh to the thrilling ride; better than his wing gliders. But he quickly stopped to realize his velocity wasn't reducing to scream to skid his feet above tarred roof and couldn't let go to welcome the billboard and slumped. He was dazed at first to groan as he gazed at the sunny sky to feel his body heal itself to sigh with a smile. "Now what?" he wondered.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh what did you think!? Getting intense now to the story especially when he can climb and swing like a spider!? What about the soundtrack if you heard it!? Perfectly synced to me when I read it before posting! AHH! XD SO hope you enjoyed the update, leave a review if you wish to, also Happy Birthday to 17blanceri, my FF Twin this weekend, and have a great weekend and I'll see you all next week. :)<strong>


	8. Electrify

**Hey everyone, happy Friday and time for a new update. Uh...I didn't know that this one old FanFiction app I have on my phone was able to let me go to my actual online profile on the desktop and let me actually update my story from my phone which I see is actually neat considering I tend to work on Fridays once and awhile. So basically all I'm saying is that I updated during my lunch break from work. Neat. But anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7: Electrify<strong>

Hours have past and hasn't realized how late he was for curfew. When you lived under Sensei Wu's rules, you could not miss curfew or else. And he did not want to endure double chores as he raced down the quiet streets. Darkness laid across the sky without a hint of starlight due to light pollution from city, but the half moon hung brightly through the thin clouds. Streetlights and neon signs buzzed in soft hums with the miniscule gnats buzzing toward the light. And the ocassion car would tend to brighten his path before it became dark after it passed. Such a quiet night in Ninjago City.

Jay paced himself quietly through the quiet streets in the histroical district of the city. He couldn't tell what time it was but he knew it was late late or maybe a little after ten. He couldn't tell unlike Zane would off the bat in his head for being an android. He didn't care though as he jogged while labouring his breath to keep his stamina controlled. He also couldn't help and chuckle past his old apartment he and his friends stayed before winning the Destiny's Bounty back from Garmadon. The blue ninja continued to pace down the streets until he could see the sign of Dareth's dojo and the stern of the Bounty ahead. He smiled as the ship was still docked to not leave him marooned on the streets and eased his jog to stand in front of the building.

He gazed upward to notice how quiet was and wondered if everyone had had retired for the night and figured the dojo was locked and the fire escape would alarm them to think he was an intruder. An wild idea popped to his head and looked at his gloved hands. Since the discovery of his new spider powers, he had a ball to know what he was capable of. Wall climbing, speed and agility, reflexes, web swinging, and his sixth sense. _Maybe I should call it...Spidey Senses. Haha! _he said to himself and began to run and jumped onto the building. He felt his fingers stick through his gloves and slowly climbed up until he vaulted himself over the ledge to the roof and quickly and quietly ran into the ship.

Darkness surrounded the lightning ninja as he quietly tiptoed to shift his weight on each step of the floorboards to not cause a single squeak. His eyes were his guide as he dare not switch on a light to alarm the ship and quietly transversed to the bunkroom. He stopped as he noticed a light coming from the game room of the ship and heard movement. _Must be Kai waiting to kill me._ he guessed and quickly began to crawl on the walls and soon the ceiling to quietly crawl past the doorway and landed softly to smirk. _I can get use to this. No doubt._

"Jay?" a soft, quiet tired voice said. "Is that you?"

The blue ninja's ears perked to the voice and carefully peeked his head into the room to see Nya lying on the couch with a blue blanket on her. He gazed around the empty room to notice the television was on with the late movies channel. _Crud. I forgotten it was movie night_. he said to himself. _But still after this morning with Kai._ Sighing with a blushed smile, the auburn teen quietly walked over to the samurai as she slowly sat up to let him sit with her. He felt relief wash over him as she laid against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey Nya," he said to greet her compassionately. "Sorry about movie night. And also sorry about Kai. But I have a reason to explain why and it's because-"

"Jay, wait." Nya stopped him. "Kai needs to be the one to apologize, not you. My brother can be overprotective and he was trying to prove a point. Only to himself though. The others understand my side of the story. But we're curious and worried on what gotten into you." Jay, listening to this, became nervous to look away. "I know you're not doing on purpose but still though. So now what was it that you wanted to tell?"

Sighing, Jay gently pushed her off of him to sit up and looked away. He could sense Nya was becoming worried for him. He wasn't trying shut her away, but now felt he needed more time to explain himself and his powers. "Nothing." he lied with a sigh and stood up to head for the door and stopped. Nya could see the mask of worriedness adorn his lightly tanned face and slowly frowned. "I think I need more time to collect myself before I explain myself. Now is just not the time. Can you respect that?" He saw her nod to softly smile at her. "I think I'll spend a couple of days at my aunt and uncle's just until I get my thoughts right.

The samurai nodded to his idea and watched him leave the game room and quickly followed after him. She watched him jump off the roof to gasp and watched him perform Spinjitzu to land softly and walk away. As he left on the quiet streets, she could imagine everything being like a story read as a kid but more into reality as he turned a corner and left. She sighed as she leaned on the railing to watch the lightning ninja leave. "I hope you find what you seek, Jay." she sighed with a small smile. "Or Tiger."

* * *

><p>Far across Ninjago City, in the downtown district, stood a large building with green tint color from the lights of the city; Oscorp Corporations. Maxwell Dillions waited rather impatient in the glass elevator as it descended to the lower levels. A file envelope packed with important documents rested underneath his right arm and rolled up his sleeve to breathe more easily. He gazed at his watch wrapped around his left wrist to tap his foot nervously while fixing his glasses. He was nervous about his breakthrough to alternative energy from the Electro Cobrai and after his meeting with the board executives, he could tell he was a mockery to the corporation for his idea. Even though he knew it would work and he created the power grid outside the city. He had to scoff for that. "I'll show them." he grimaced to feel the elevator stop and retained his posture as the doors opened to let more people aboard. "Good evening, Miss Stacy." he greeted Doctor Walker's assistant.<p>

The snow-white haired girl smiled as she entered to hear the doors close behind her. "Main lobby please." she commanded the elevator for it was operated to take commands for the floors. "Evening Mr. Dillions." she greeted back and felt the elevator descend. A minute of utter silence later, she coughed to form a question. "Um...heading home?"

"Wha-oh, no." he replied hastily. "I'm actually heading below ground to conduct more on my research on the alternative energy from living organisms. I just had a meeting with the board members and they said...they can't wait to see how it'll work." He received a silent nod from the girl to smile softly and remained silent to pop another question. Dillions averted his gaze to the small television monitor embedded in the metal wall to watch the late news cast to smile a bit. It casted old footage of the Ninja fighting against the large snake known as the Great Devourer with the blue ninja using a pair of golden nunchucks to electrocute the snake to slither away and also have his body envelope in electric currents. He had to smile to that. "The Ninja of Ninjago." he said quietly.

"Huh?" Gwen inquired to turn to the monitor to watch the past events unfold. She even had to give a sheepish smile to the blue ninja and looked away to hide her blush. She had to marvel on how fasinating it was to meet the Ninja in person. _I wonder if the blue ninja is seeing someone. _she wondered. _Maybe we can do coffee or something._ She shook her head to reality to break free from her trace. "Uh...what about them?"

"Their incredible powers." Dillions smiled. "Even the lightning ninja's." He turned his head to receive an odd look from the lab assistant. "With power like that, it could be a huge leap in my research. And maybe I can be like him. Harness electricity and help the world." He heard a small snort that lead to a giggle from the girl. "What? What's so funny?"

Gwen retained her posture while hiding her smile to breathe deeply and exhaled to have her smile gone. She didn't know to believe on how ludicrous the idea was; seemingly impossible. "Nothing." she lied. "But it seems impossible to harness such a discharge. The power stations and your power grid are able to harness the power, but for him." pointing to Jay. "For him, he can't alone." She then pointed at the lightning ninja's golden nunchucks in his hands. "In legends I've been read to, these golden weapons are what gives him the element. With them gone, he's normal. No one can harness electricity alone."

Dillions gazed at the footage to realize she was right. All of the lightning comes from a set of weapons and he was the only wielder. But now that they're gone, he's nothing but a blue ninja, but still can master an ancient form of martial arts. _I will find a way to harness such a power in my hands though to help the world. _he said to himself. _One way or another. Nothing will stop such a goal_. He felt the elevator slow beneath his feet to rock a bit and the doors slid open. "Thank you for the information, Miss Stacy." he said contently. "Maybe I just got carried away that's all."

Stopping in mid-track, Gwen turned herself to face the engineer with a small smile. "Don't doubt yourself on what you can or can't accomplish." she said reasssuring. "Many may see you as the odd person with his crazy ideas, but I don't. We all have brilliant minds and ideas to help the world and I know you'll be there for when you're needed." She watched his head perk with wide dark brown eyes. She smiled to make him feel rest-assured. "Do what you think is right for your research. I have faith in you." and turned away with her heels clicking on the tiled floors of the lobby.

Dillions had his head poked out to smile at her for believing in him on his research. _At least someone has faith in me._ he sighed. _Even if it's from a teenanger._ He sighed and commanded the elevator to take him to the lowers and felt the elevator descend into darkness with little light illuminating from the walls protuded from the mounted fixtures.

As the elevator descended, Dillions began to recap his meeting with the board members to feel his anger swell up. They found his ideas to be of a joke of using Electro Cobrai as the new power source. Such a rare species with power like that even and still to be laughed at. "They have relied on the Lightning Fields for far too long, they'll see my creation become the solution." he muttered under his breath. "They'll see. I'll become the master of lightning itself." He felt his anger burn to storm out of the elevator to head down the corridors. After swiping his I.D card to a scanner of a lock, he heard a ring and the doors slid open to enter and gazed around to smle slowly in his lab.

Walls weren't bare but hidden by multiple cords and wires and tubes of water that lead to a large circular tank. Diodes and monitors rested in the center of the room to record the needed information when needed daily. The large generator hummed loudly when electricity buzzed through to collect and help the turbines conduct power. But surprisingly in all of the large lab stood the massive cylinder tank of silvery blue eels with electricity emitting from their slim bodies; Electro Cobrai. The dark-skinend man gazed at his work to marvel in hopes for better power and walked over to a monitor attached to the tank and typed away on the keyboard. "Okay my friends," he smiled while typing. "Let's create a better world." and slammed his finger on the _Enter_ key.

Hissing filled the entire lab and the water valves slowly opened to let the creatures hiss loudly and wiggled their bodies to swim through the large tubes around the lab. Electricity conducted off their bodies as they passed through the conductors to catch their volts and transfer them to the generator. The more they passed through, the more electricity built up and fired a bolt of lightning to a small power grid spire to catch and obtain the power. Dillions had to laugh in amazement to victory as his research was gaining its way to fortune and glory. And as a treat for their hard work, he threw in a dead fish for them to feast on. The water churned and bubbled as the eels senseory glands smelled blood to their savaging appetite.

As his friends feasted on, the engineer turned away to head back to a different monitor to observe his studies. He watched the video footage of the Cobrai conducting their electricity from their slim bodies and jotted it down on a notepad. _Much more powerful than normal eels than I thought._ he guessed and observed the screen more. Power levels, good. Power grid operations, not ready yet. Generator-

There was darkness with a soft whine of the generator powering down with the Electro Cobrai illuminating the entire lab in a soft white-blue light. "Caution. Power cables disabled, please wait for assistants." a voice called. "Caution..."

Dillions sighed while tossing his glasses aside to rub his temple. "Not again." he sighed to the blackout and started to look around for the cable. He gazed around to see sparks burst in short bursts and sighed to it. Not again.

Metal groaned under his weight as he climbed up the ladder to be on a catwalk above his lab and gripped the railing tightly. He drew in a shaky breath as he couldn't see a couple feet in front of him, but was thankful that the Electro Cobrai emitted their light for a slightly lit path. His hands traced over to a computer on the catwalk to tap on the screen to end the warning message. "Yeah yeah I've heard enough." he said the voice ended. He sighed and looked around for his power failure. "Now where are you?" he wondered and spotted the cable looming over the large tank of eels. "Great."

He carefully reached up to the wire to gulp as it was above the cylinder tank of Electro Cobrai swirling around inside. He took a shaky breath and wiped the sweat of his head to carefully stand on the railing as the cable was far from his reach and carefully grabbed both ends to make sure he wouldn't get electrocuted. He knew he was doing a dangerous job. And should've waited for assistants but it had to be dealt with quick. "And then there was power." he said while closing his eyes and plugged the two cables together. He waited for anything awful to happen but he peeked an eyes to see nothing had gone wrong to smile and carefully placed the cable to a resting spot. A rouge volt suddenly danced through his body to have him scream and felt his footing slip off the rails. He knew then realize his fate as he fell with the cables being pulled with him to then splash into a tank of water.

A tank full of Electro Cobrai.

Pain radiated his body as he was being electrocuted with the cables still glued to his hands the creatures hissed to their new prey swarm around him. Some dug their fangs into his body while sending currents of electricity to help kill their prey while some swam to conduct their electricity to help. Dillions thrashed around and screamed to let water fill his lung to increase the risk of death as he was also being strucked by the lightning of his experiments. What a cruel fate to die from. As he screamed in pain, the eels continued to kill the man with their abilities, his body slowly began to turn a new shade of brown to light bluish-purple and absorb the currents into his body after each bite and he felt the gap of his front teeth seal itself and suddenly exerted electricity from his own body to the eels; stronger than theirs. They hissed in disgusted to the power and swam away to let the man drown.

The man now had charred skin submerged from the water to become bouyant to lay on the surface. His entire body was nothing but a crusty shell of charred skin but underneath it was a light blue glow. His light skin was close to an Electro Cobrai after he...fired back. He remained motionless, but his eyes snapped open to reveal very light blue eyes as his skin to scream and felt electricity conduct through his body and expelled to be caught in the power grid. The current became too powerful to withstand to cause the power levels to break and sent large amounts of electricity throughout the building to make every computer and light fixture to black out to cause a panic inside and fired a bolt of lightning from the antenna into the sky. Clouds swirled and absorbed the voltage to cause thunder to rumble and sent discharges around in the sky. All was quiet and city blacked out.

But inside, there was still was power. From a man. He shakingly climbed out of the tank with pieces of his charred skin breaking off like pottery clay to where he stumbled and crawled on the floor. As he stopped, he felt more electricity being absorbed into his body from the many electronics around him and slumped to pass out.

He was a new man.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I know that seemed...rather quick for him to become like that but it was to slowly build tensions one where Jay and him could meet if you know what I mean. ;) Anyway, I don't have much else to say but thank you for reading today's update, have a great weekend, leave a review if you wish to, and I'll see you all next week. :) <strong>


	9. Names and Costumes are Difficult

**Hey everyone happy Friday, I always have nothing to say for some reason but I do have a little soundtrack I thought would be a nice touch and a little funny for this small moment in Jay with his new spider abilities. Take it from me, a guy who listens to soundtracks because they're amazing to listen to. Anyway the link for YouTube is, watch?v=2OX0UVCzCXc and when you see the mark, *, enjoy it. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8: Names and Costumes are Difficult<strong>

Quietness filled the small bedroom of the condominium complex. Jay's hazel eyes just stared at the ceiling of his old bedroom from when he visited his aunt and uncle to sigh the number of times he lost count to. After his fight with Kai yesterday and the discovery of his new spider abilities, he couldn't bring himself out to admit it. He felt it was a secret to be kept, but wanted to reveal it to everyone and be a big help to the team. But still though. After his choice to be with his relatives for a couple of days, he was thankful they brought him in; course he had to lie a little at first but they were family. The lightning ninja sighed yet again as he wish to tell Nya the most, but couldn't. Why does having amazing spider powers and can't talk about it be so hard?

He blinked for the first time in ten minutes ago to feel a small sting of dried eyes and gazed around his small bedroom to smile at least. It was everything exactly how he had left it the last time in years; except for the clothes on the floor of course. Walls were painted blue, similiar to his blue ninja attire color, and covered with many blueprint designs over the years. Some were sloppy at first while they began to develop over the years to become clearer. His bed had also reminded him of his bed on the Bounty, but nothing like a bunkbed. His smile slowly vanished as he felt bored and lifted his gaze to the clock that was by the headrest to sigh as it was six in the morning now.

He snorted a little to the time to realize he stayed up all night without any sleep. Maybe a nap, but it lead him to the same nightmare like last night. What could it mean? The auburn turned his head from the clock to stare at his window across from him to see it was dark still for being the autumn season. Everyone would still be asleep to the time. He sighed again to slump his head on the pillow to topple his hair a little. "Why does having spider powers and keeping secrets have to be so hard?" he wondered quietly. "I just wish I could show Ninjago my powers somehow, but how?"

How indeed.

The blue ninja gazed around his room and stretched his arms out to stifle a yawn and felt his fingers brush against something thin and papery. Interested, Jay rolled himself over to see the item was a comic book he hasn't seen in years. It was an old Starfarer comic from when they started publishing the books when he was about Lloyd's age at twelve. That was like six years ago. The Ninja of Lightning stared at the illustration cover of Fritz Donnegan in an odd wardrobe of a costume than his normal space attire. Colorful designs to have him in while he was perched on a ledge to gaze at a futuristic city below him. An idea buzzed in Jay's head as he read on to see him donned on a mask to conceal his identity and fight against the villain to have a new smile tug on his face as it became clear to him. "That's it!" he squeaked quietly to not disturb the household. "My powers can make me a superhero. My childhood dream! What should I call myself? Bugman, no lame. The Mysterious Spider-wait! This is better. Spiderman."

*****He let the enthusiasm swell into his chest with excitement. The name suited him for having spider abilities. And many may call him that or maybe the Sensational Spiderman. Fantastic Spiderman. Or even the Amazing Spiderman. Okay now he was starting to get ahead of himself. He felt the excitement slowly deplete to relax himself and looked back at his comic to see what he was missing to chuckle now as he found it. _Every hero needs a name and a colorful costume design._ he inquired and in no time grabbed a notebook, a marker, and turned to a fresh page to tap on his ideas and began working.

The felt tip brushed the black ink as he slowly sketched his ideas. His outline design of a hero with wings made him groan to tear out the page and began a new one. Page after page, the lightning ninja started to become frustrated to where in the world could he stick out. No wings, capes, or gadgets. But needs color, red and blue he felt like, and a simple logo and mask. Crumpled paper balls had littered the carpet floor and bed as Jay slowly colored the final sketch of his hero identity. Red on the full body suit and mask with blue on the legs from his waist to the mid-calves while the rest had red, sides and back. A black web pattern encased his body that only had red except his eyes were white and shaped as curved triangles. And a black spider logo with four of its legs raised on his chest and the rest climbing down to his abdomen. Jay smiled to his finished work as he thought it was perfect.

He set the design aside to lean back against his pillows and stretched his tired muscles to stifle a yawn and blinked toward the time. It was almost noon. He didn't realize he had been working on his costume nearly half of the day to rub his eyes to see if he was dreaming but he was awake for sure. Everyone in the complex would be awake and moving around while they think he was sleeping still. "Wow." he gasped. "Making Spiderman can really pass the time." He set the notebook aside to then lift his wrist up to stare at the white blister or whatever it was that gave him the ability to fire web strands. His hazel eyes stared past to caught sight of his sketch firing webs from his wrists and averted his gaze away to stare at a can of soda on his desk. He smirked as he knew what had to be dealt with.

Target Practice.

He quickly sprung to himself to land in a crouch on the covers and held his right hand out. And with a quick aim, he pressed his middle and ring finger into his palm with his other digits stretched out to fire the sticky strands. _Thwip!_ He felt the tickling feeling from his wrist to fire the strands at his target but missed and collided with a small toolbox to clatter the tools everywhere on the desk. He groaned and carefully took aim to fire another strand and finally made his mark and pulled it back to have it fly back into his hand. And for a reward, he took a sip of it. "Haha, easy!" he laughed and fired another strand of webs. But it struck onto a vase he made on a shelf and pulled it back. He choked a bit on his soda to quickly duck his head and watched it shatter behind him. "Great." he scoffed. "That was my favorite one even."

_Knock-knock-knock!_

"Jay?" Mary's voice rang. "Everything all right in there?"

Jay gulped a bit to realize how much commotion he caused after it and quickly climbed out of bed to open his door ajar. "Y-Yeah, everything is alright." he lied hesitantly. "I-I've been up for some time now."

Jay's aunt hefted the laundry basket she had rested on her hip to squint her light blue eyes to look past him. Jay could see she wasn't convinced the slightest to become slightly nervous. "What's going on in there then and why the loud noises?" she wondered quickly to know an answer. "The last time this happened, we had the fire department over after that small robot malfunction. I don't want anymore holes in my floors."

"I can rest assure you that it's nothing like that." the blue ninja said defensivly. "I'm just doing some stretches like I do at the Bounty. And I bumped the vase. Everything is a-okay."

Mary stared into her nephew's eyes to roll hers to sigh. She rather not bother with it now. "Fine. Clean it up then and yourself as well." she said. "Your uncle and I are going to take you out for lunch today since we never got to before. Capesh?"

Jay's head quickly nodded in haste while giving her a solute as a promise. He watched her turn on her toes to leave for the stairs and quietly slammed his door to lean back to breath. That was definitly close. If she had walked in, he would've been hooped. No one can know, not even his aunt. He knew how she can suspicous and optimistic to many of his activities happening around in the complex with him and his uncle. Whether it's plans on inventing or starting a war zone in the living room. Things turn out for the worse for the both of them. Hey, he still loved her as his aunt, she just can't know anything about this one at all. Sighing, the Ninja of Lightning turned his head to the mess of webs he fired before to gaze down at his wrists to chuckle. "Oh yeah, I got this in the bag." he smirked.

* * *

><p>Amazed. Surprised. And even scared. After Dillions regain consciousness, he stared at his light blue skin to hyperventilate a little to his new form. Amazed that he managed to survive an attack from the Electro Cobrai after he fell. Surprised that he wasn't killed and transformed into something new. But was scared to what he had become and was worried he could harm someone. Those three words in his head described him on how he felt to this new and terrifing transformation. He didn't know what to do.<p>

The new man stared at his hands and looked over his shoulders to see the eels that had changed him hovering by him as he leaned against the tank. He could hear them hiss softly while flashing their fangs with bits of electrical currents emit from their slim bodies. He somehow could feel their electrical fields as they stared at him and knew why. They want his field as it was stronger than theirs and Electro Cobrai have the tendesy to be attracted to higher levels of electricity like a magnet on metal. The electrical engineer gazed at his left palm to see small currents of electricity run through his transparent like body and then the eels to see from his new vision of electricity currenting through the room. "You gave me new life and new abilities." he spoke to them, voice reverbing in a electric echo. "I think I should repay you for what you have done to me. By making me into a monster!" and held out his left hand.

Electricity danced across his body and then blue sparks soon appeared on his hand. Volts of plasmic lightning struck from his fingertips as he felt the current tickle feeling flow from his body. The volts struck the water to which the Electro Cobrai danced in joy to feel the generated current absorb into their bodies to hiss in delight and swam around in the tank. Dillions lowered his hand to stare at it and watched the rare eels swim past his conductors to emit more electricity into the power grid above him. He watched in amazement that he had an ability to conduct his own energy and when he released to lash at the eels, it gave them more energy to create power. He felt pride to what he accomplished, but horried to what he had become. "I don't understand." he whispered to have his voice revert softly and watched the eels gather around. "I should be dead and yet...you gave me new life. There is something rare and extradorinary about you."

The eels simply swam still, not caring to listen but want more power. Dillions gazed at his labs to walk over to his laptop while his bare feet crunched on the dried shell of what used to be his old skin and flipped the small computer open. But before he could lay a finger on the keyboard, small static sparks sprung from the keys and absorbed into his skin. He felt the tingling feel swim through his body and then somehow stored like a battery would to blink. He tried in many attempts to turn it back on but sighed as he hypothesised he had drained it for good. Not only he could conduct electricity, but absorb it as well. "Is there any way I could keep myself from this?" he asked the eels who were still staring at him. "No. Great."

What was he going to do now? He was a whole new person with electricity consumed into his power to can be absrobed and created. He was a living battery. How were people going to see him now as well if he stepped out of the lab? A monster and freak? Or himself? He doubted it would be the second as his gut was saying to him as it would the first one; a freak. He sighed while rubbing his now bald head after his short hair was gone to feel static sparks dance to feel an idea flash in his mind. "That's it." he gasped. "I must find the lightning ninja. Only he could help me control these powers." Problem was that where could he find him though? And would he seem him as a threat? This was going to be difficult than he thought.

_BANG-BANG-BANG!_

Three loud, reverbrating knocks on the metal doors made the electric man snap his head in worry. "Maxwell, open up!" Octavios' voice shouted, muffled and worriedly. "The building is out of power and the board thinks you had something to do with it. They think you're overpowering the system to destroy Oscorp. But I'm here to see if you're not causing it to help clear your name. Please help open the door before the arms do."

Panic rushed into the man's eyes after hearing the call. His partner was going to see him as a new thing and wouldn't know how to expect him to be like. What was even worse that the company thinks he doing something to the outage of the whole building. Was it really him that caused it or not? So much was happening to him to figure it out another time, now he had to leave. He couldn't let the people of Oscorp see him and maybe perform experiements on him.

He needed the lightning ninja. And fast!

He heard the metal doors whine as two metal claws broke through the seam and were slowly being pried. Gasping, Dillions scanned around to find another exit and watched currents of electricity flow through the walls and lead themselves to a vent above the power grid. He saw his chance now. He heard two more claws breach the doors to slowly hiss the door more widely to have him panicking. Luckly the doors had an electromagnetic lock, but still the arms were much stronger.

He quickly scaled up the ladder to reach the next level that lead him to his fall with the Electro Cobrai to reach the ledge with the vent across from him. He felt lost and stuck as the vent was bolted to the wall and watched as the metal claws were almost through to breach the doors open to have energy swell into his hands and felt it released without his command to strike the grate off the wall and clattered onto the floor. He felt confused to what happened, probably adrenaline making him scared to do this but he saw his chance. He quickly stepped back to the wall and breathed in deeply to sprint across and jumped over the large tank below him. He met his target but came close to slam his chest on the ledge to gasp a breath of air that left his body but quickly climbed in to feel himself slipping into darkness and slumped as he fell into light.

He slowly picked himself to dust himself off to gaze at the smooth round walls and felt a breeze to turn and watched a fan rotate softly behind him. He realized he had slid into one of the building's exhaust vents that released warm air to the city to ventilate the entire building and slowly began to follow the opposite flow to hopefully find an exit. The remaining thing that in his mind was that he had a new life to hide away for good. And even find the blue ninja.

* * *

><p>Metal whined loudly as four metal claws wretched the door open and skiddered on the metal floor as they carried their creator into the lab and gently rested him down. Doctor Octavios gazed around the empty lab that he had given to his assistant with Doctor Connors by his side. The mechanical engineer and herpetologist gazed around to hear any form of communication from Dillions, but heard nothing. "Maxwell?" Octavios called out. The robotic arms stared at the Electro Cobrai to study the eels inside.<p>

"I don't think he's here, Otto." Connors observed as he glanced through a clipboard with notes in it and over to a computer monitor attached to the Cobrai tank. He saw that there was still power to it and tried to review the tapes but nothing came on screen. He found it odd, as well with the dried dirt on the floor everywhere. He glanced at the tank to hear the eels hiss softly at the arms. But something then caught his eyes floating on the surface. "Otto, I think I found something." he exclaimed. "Think you can get it without getting caught by the eels?"

Octavios looked at him oddly but looked up to see what he found and his eyes widen to what he saw. Quickly, he sent his thoughts to the mechanical arms and the upper right carefully climbed up to the top of the large circular tank and quickly snapped the item before an eel could latch its teeth and released it to land in Connors' good arm. Both stared at the thin plastic card to blink as he flipped it over. "It's Maxwell's badge." he gasped to stare at the tank and saw a long electical cord broken in the tank to have an idea what happened.

Connors felt his heart tug a little to bow his head with his friend. Even the arms lowered the claws as if they had heads to join them. They now understood his fate. "He must've slipped while trying to fix something." he concluded with a mournful sigh. "A loss now to our friend and partner. We all knew how dangerous these Electro Cobrai are and now our friend and a brilliant man is gone." He and Octavios sighed in sorrow to turn and exit the lab. "If only he could hear us now to know that we believed in his works. But I now think it should be scrubbed so no one else meets his fate."

"Yes." the engineer agreed and stood in the elevator shaft since they couldn't use the elevator down. With power out, he had to use a second method. Three claws each grabbed onto a slab of concrete while the fourth gently wrapped itself around the herpetologist's waist and both began scaling up to the lobby floor since they didn't have stairs even. Bits of dried stone fell after each claw landed onto their slab. "The project should be scrubbed and we will surely miss our friend and partner. Doctor Walker is going to be upset to hear the news. The whole company will as well."

* * *

><p><strong>In fairness, that last part to me wasn't the greatest I did but trying to do other people than one of the ninja is a bit hard. But hey, I got what I wrote down before and imagined it as I wrote so whatever. For those that listened to the soundtrack on a computer while reading it, I hope you enjoyed it and maybe got a little laugh out of it because I did a little. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed the update, leave a review if you wish to, and have a great weekend and I'll see you all next week. :)<strong>


	10. Rise of a Lighting Storm

**Hey everyone, happy Friday and time for an update. I got nothing much to say as usual but enjoy the update.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9: Rise of a Lightning Storm<strong>

Thunder rumbled softly across the darkened skies over Ninjago City, but any rain didn't precipitate from the clouds. Jay glanced out from the bay window of his aunt and uncle's family room to watch the lightning scatter across the sky to smile to it softly and turned back to his sketch pad on his lap. It was a small and simple pencil sketch of him leaning against a bay window with Nya lying against his chest. Serenity flooded his mind as he drew it in more to jump a little to the unannounced rolling thunder outside to sigh in the end. Shouldn't be scared of his element, right? He blinked to groan as a large graphite slashed over his drawing and tore it off the pad to toss it aside. _So much for that._ he grimaced and turned to a fresh page.

As the quiet scratches of graphite and paper filled the family room, there was a small knock on the doorway from the hall to make the blue ninja stop and lift his head to his aunt and uncle. His sketching eased and set it aside as he could tell they looked worried from their shadowing looks and straightened himself as they walk over to him. "Jay, can we ask you about something?" Mary asked.

The room and air became quiet and still as his relatives sat between him. He started to feel a bit nervous. "Uh...what is there you want to know?" he wondered while trying to remain calm.

His uncle sighed while resting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Jay raised his scarred eyebrow to look at him confused. "Jay, we're starting to become concern for you." he began to receive an odd look from it. "You've been here for a couple days now and also glad to come with me for a memorial service for Maxwell since you didn't know him well. But that's beside the point. But the point is that we're concerned, and so are your parents, for you since haven't told us what happened with your friends. You say it's complicated but we want you to know we're here for you. Right?" He gazed at his nephew's wrists to see large blisters adorn visibly. "And where did these blisters come from too?" he wondered while gently grabbing his hands to examine them.

In an instant response, Jay quickly pulled his hands away to jump to his feet. His relatives became a little surprised at first to his reaction, then a bit worried. The lightning ninja furrowed his brows while rubbing his temples to slowly collect himself. A small verge of panic was all he felt. "I'm going through difficult times that you wouldn't understand. I just can't explain it really. And these blisters, they'll go away like all blisters do." His adrenaline was running his heart to have him panicking more. "Stop treating me as if my parents are dead and you're my new guardians. I can take care of myself."

Utter quietness filled the room to have it become still with the air becoming heavy. Jay was taking deep breaths to calm himself and realized what he just said to feel his heart become heavy with guilt swelling his throat to a lump. He carefully unstitched his brows to see his aunt and uncle becoming frightened to quickly turn away to the foyer and out the door to start sprinting on the streets and head for the city to feel his heart become more heavy with stray tears slipping down his face. But inside the complex, Ben watched his nephew leave to now feel his chest become heavy to look at his wife worriedly. In hesitation, he took off in pursuit to the streets to find his nephew while Mary stayed. "Jay, come back!" he called out for him. "We're sorry." He had to wonder that it may have been his fault. He felt it that it was.

* * *

><p>His breathing was labored and ragged as he paced down the secluded streets of Ninjago City. Hands were hidden and dug deep into his pockets with the hood of the sweatshirt he had to take to hide himself from being noticed. He felt like a stalker as he walked in incognito, but it was to hide himself from the world to not spread panic to his form. The blue skinned man kept his head bowed after he had escaped from Oscorp days ago, living off on electricity that he found to feast and store on. He started to feel more controlled of it as he went. But he needed to leave the city or at least hide before anything could go worse for him.<p>

* * *

><p>The air was cold inside the small convenience store as Jay absentmindly browsed through the small shelf of chips. Course his mind wasn't focused on a snack, but mostly what he shouted out to his aunt and uncle. That was unlike him and he knew it. He talked to them darkly and rude when he's really childish and talkative. But still, he couldn't expose of himself as a new teen with spider powers. But guilt kept consuming his body the more he thought about it. Sighing, the Ninja of Lightning grabbed the first bag of chips he spotted, paid the cashier, and left.<p>

As he stepped out on the streets, he stopped to feel the familiar tingling feel buzz in the back of his head to what he called his spider senses and looked over his shoulders to gasp. The cashier was being held at gunpoint from a man in dark clothing with a tattoo over his right wrist and watched the scene unfold as the mugger was given the cash and bolted out while shoving Jay away to fall onto the cement roughly. Normally for him being a ninja, he would've jumped to his feet to chase down the foe. But with the guilt and condition he was in, he was distracted to do anything to help the man that was just robbed. Sighing, Jay ignored the comments of those that wondered of his well-being and the robbed man to pull himself to his own feet, dust himself off, and walked the same direction where the thief ran off to.

* * *

><p>"Jay? Jay? Where are you?" Ben called out for his nephew. The elderly scientist kept turning his head in every direction to find the boy clad in blue, but sighed for he couldn't find the teen. He grew worried for he couldn't find him in the largest city in all of Ninjago. He needed to find him so he could apologize for invading his privacy and wanted to rekindle with his nephew. But where? Turning the corner, Ben stopped to see two people struggling in the streets with one hold a gun in hand and other with blue hands. He gasped to what was happening and rushed over to them to help break the fight. "Hey!" he shouted.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>BANG!<strong>_

Jay paused in his tracks to the roaring shout of a gun firing to have his heart racing. That thief he was following but not give chase to had used his weapon to hurt someone or worse. He had no idea he was going to use it in the first place. He thought it was only used for a threat. The sound of the gun echoed in the air and then a woman screaming for help to have the blue ninja quickly rush over to the source. Someone needed help. And as a ninja, he was going to help. But who needed it? When the auburn teen turned the corner to where the screaming was, his heart stopped to what he saw.

His body was shaking in fear to what his hazel eyes laid upon on. Bystanders surrounded the familiar body lying on the cement sidewalk to where he became more worried. His eyes turned away to watch the thief run off and turn the corner in panic. But he didn't care to give chase after him, his main concern was the one who fallen. "UNCLE BEN!" he cried out and rushed over to his fallen uncle. Once he reached the surrounding uncle, he managed to shove past them to feel more scared engulfing him as he reached his uncle and knelt to his side quickly. "Uncle Ben?" he cried to him worriedly and carefully examined his body. He began to panic to hear his uncle's ragged breathing.

His uncle drew in a ragged breath to pry his eyes open to see his vision blur his surroundings but only could see his nephew clearly. "Jay?" he wheezed to cough a bit. Jay replied to him with quivering lips to make a tiny smile to hold his hand tightly. Ben heard him speak something but couldn't hear it to give him teary frown to see his world turn black slowly. "Jay. I'm-*wheeze*-sorry. Really sorry." He coughed a little. "For everything. I love you, my brother, and Mary. Don't forget that." He drew in a deep breath to slowly exhale while closing his eyes to the darkness.

Tears began to escape from the hazel orbs to sniffle as they cascade down his cheeks and to the cement to wet the stone ground. A loud cry of pain and anguish escaped from his throat to have the salty tears pool more with thunder crashing above him loudly to feel its rumble like it was in pain. His body raked with grief and sorrow to cry out his pain to the person who had fallen in front of him. Mourning more, Jay gently laid his uncle's hand down to his chest and wrapped his arms around him to give him one last hug to cry into his shoulder as he was gone.

Many scenarios began to flash into his head as he heard bystanders calling for the paramedics, but he knew it was too late for that. How was his aunt going to bear the news? His father even? This was his older brother lying before him. But the more he thought about them, the more tears it brought down. This wasn't only affecting him, but it was going to affect his entire family very, very deeply. It reminded him when Sensei Wu lost Lucas in his arms, they all felt grief and sorrow, but in the end for a miracle he came back with a new life. But to the blue ninja, he knew it wasn't going to happen to him. Which made his heart tug more.

He heard the sound of glass breaking with the sound of a woman screaming for help with tires screeching on the asphalt to have his head snap to glare in the distance. A new bolt of lightning struck his heart to blossom the anger and hatred to the one who killed his uncle. Normally, he doesn't show his anger or hatred to anything except when fighting beside his teammates. But this new current of rage couldn't be contained. It made him hungry for revenge. Feeling the newly rage consume him to where he couldn't stop himself, he pulled himself to his feet and took off in pursuit to the one who committed the murder.

He even screamed enraged.

Footfalls echoed down the quietness as the auburn haired teen ran down the alley he had turn into as he sprinted to the source. As he ran, he spun into his electrical blue Spinjitzu to change from his jeans and blue tee shirt to his armorize gi and donned his mask over his face, But a sudden thought came to him if he was going to use his new powers to take pursuit, people would know the lightning ninja would be Spiderman if he ever becomes him. He scanned around to see a red sweatshirt dangling on a clothesline to quickly snatch it off from the pin to throw it over his gi; seeing his costume color scheme come to reality now. Once Jay threw the hood over his masked face, he began to sprint faster as he could and jumped onto the brick wall of a dead end to scale on the wall by his fingertips.

As he climbed, he felt his anger increase to where he could hear the stolen car nearby him to climb faster and launched himself to the next building to land in a crouch on the ledge and corner of the building. His hazel eyes burned and furrowed as he scanned the streets and caught sight of a silver car speeding and winding its way through the tight traffic._ There you are._ he grimaced and averted his eyes to a building across the street to clench his left fist to have his fingers patterned to their stances and fired a strand of webs. He grabbed thick thread to slowly draw in a deep breath as he stood to gaze at the streets below him. This was going to be the second time he has done this and he need to start chasing down the culprit from the skies. But if he failed, he could end up as a splattered bug. He shook his head to push all scenarios away to draw in a deep breath and jumped while gripping the thread tightly.

As he swung, the auburn could feel his velocity accelerating to have his eyes widen and yelped in panic as he was heading straight for the building wall. In a quick response, he held his right hand free to fire another thread toward another building and his speed just stopped; leaving him suspended over the middle of the street. Jay nervously swallowed the lump he had in his throat to the street below him and gazed around to how he had stopped him. He noticed that his right hand had fired to a building far across from him while the other was behind him. He realized to know what had to do now, swing from building to building like if he was Tarzan with vines or when he and Kai had to swing through the Toxic Bogs of the Venomari Tomb. He nodded to himself in determination on what had to happen and released the grip on his left hand to start swinging down.

The lightning ninja began to feel his velocity and momentum regain as he swung down the street and once he felt his body rising up, he fired another thread from his left wrist and released his grip on his right to swing back down. As he continued to swing from building to building, he began to feel more controlled in his swinging, but staggered to keep his legs straight to build more momentum. But he had it going so far as long he kept firing and swinging from his webs to maintain his acceleration. As he swung, Jay glanced down to see the car weave through the tight traffic with police cars following it to glare at his uncle's murderer to involve him swinging faster. Once the blue ninja got close, he pulled the thread as hard as he could while tucking himself to a tight ball and exert himself to launch in the air and landed on the roof of the fleeing car in a crouch

He had him now.

He felt his storm in his body become enraged like a hurricane to scream in anger and slam his fist through the metal roof without cutting himself and the velvet interior. Another thing he noticed was that had similar strength as Cole or even stronger than him. He felt around to grab a hold of the murder's clothes and struggled to reach for his throat as he thrashed while swerving the car to make Jay stabilize himself. His spider senses tingled the back of his head to dodge his head as he watched white flashes penetrate the roof to know the gun was being fired at him to make him release his grip and jumped off the car to land on a fuel tank truck. He grimaced to snarl as his target was making it harder. But panicked instead as his hazel eyes were being brushed by the wind rushing and caught glimpse of a small bridge to quickly hunch his legs and launched himself over from his jumping spider powers to land back on the cab of the truck. The lightning bolt in his chest made him growl more to leap off and flip while twisting his body to land on the hood of the car. He even the driver react panicky.

He smirked underneath his mask as he had him now this time.

He again screamed to his throw his fist through the windshield to watch it shatter like ice and grabbed the steering wheel tightly. He felt the car swerve as he struggled with its driver, but thanks to the barbed hairs on his fingertips, he was latched onto it tightly. As they struggled, Jay winced as his uncle's murder kept using the end of the gun as a blunt instrument to release the wheel, but ignored to care to have broken fingers. He wanted his target so badly. His sixth sense buzzed in his skull to quickly glance over his shoulder to have his hazel eyes widen and jumped to latch himself to a warehouse as the car crashed into the gate below him.

Sirens whined while their pursuit lights flashed to make Jay crawl into the shadows to hide. He snorted as the murderer escaped from the idled car unscaved and watched him run in to hide from him and the police. But he saw him trapped, cornered now. There was no escape from this warehouse as its other exit was Ninjago City Port; riverside that ran its current into the ocean. He sneered wickedly under his blue mask as he had him now and quietly crawled his way along the building and into a broken window.

Two things flashed in the Ninja of Lightning's mind as he waited for his target. One, he had him trapped and there was no escape for him. And two, he will fulfill his revenge.

This one was personal now.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh suspense suspense... What could happen now? Oh you'll just have to find out next time. I don't have much else to say but have a good weekend, leave a review if you wish to, and I'll see you all next week. :)<strong>


	11. Redemption

**Hey everyone, happy Friday and time for an update. As usual, I have nothing to say but to JayHawk134, these updates are weekly. Every friday. Hope you all enjoy today's update, let's see Jay's anger today.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 10: Redemption<strong>

Panic swept in the dark and cramped loft room of a warehouse floor as a person carefully scanned around in fear. Something was stalking him and he could feel it in the air. His footsteps softly echoed through the feather covered floor from the many nested pigeons that had claimed this warehouse as sanctuary. His breathing was quick and ragged from his rush and tend to quickly gasp every time he had thought he met with the one that attacked him from the skies outside. Who was it to make him frightened?

Above him in the dark rafters, Jay gazed at his target below him as he clung to the ceiling upside-down; a bug on the wall. He quietly crawled away from him to hide more into the shadows to observe his target more. A search light from the window flashed past him to flash his eyes to wince and blind him while casting his shadow. Gun shots rang in his ear to begin to scurry away before he could get shot to feel his heart racing rapidly in panic and sighed as he wasn't in his line of sight. Too close. An idea popped into his head and quietly fired a thread and prompt himself to dangle upside-down and slowly lower himself down like an actual spider would while being closely behind his uncle's murderer and quickly pulled himself back to the rafters before he could be spotted. He had to laugh internally.

This was fun.

He was enjoying making his prey frightened and panicking as he watched him turn constantly. It was like a game of cat and mouse, but more extreme for him. He was more like toying with his food for having these spider powers; he was the spider and the other was the incest. Soon to be tangled in the web. The more the lightning ninja gazed at his target with a glare and stitched brows, the more it made him think of a vampire horror movie he watched late at night one time with the guys, and Lloyd because he wanted to join them, and all ended up with nightmares from it. The undead creature stalked his prey, Clutch Powers, while being upside-down as he was while having its vision changing to where he could see his heart and bloodstream. Only Jay though can't do that, he's definitely sure he couldn't, but that's what it reminded him of. Another metaphorically saying.

He had to laugh a little to himself like this.

Adrenaline rushed into the auburn's veins to drop to the floor and ran across the loft to grab a hold of his target to shove him against two loft doors. He screamed in anger as he grabbed a handful of his head and shoved his head through one of the small windows. Glass shattered loudly with the man screaming in pain and Jay ignored him and shoved his head through the next window and shoved him aside. Still within the shadows, the auburn watched him pull out a knife from his jacket since he made him drop the gun to gasp and slowly cower to the floor. "You found my weakness." he squeaked while hiding his face. "Knives and very, very, sharp objects." He heard the man laugh to this and slowly lowered the blade. Once he saw his guard down, the Ninja of Lightning quickly fired some sticky thread at the blade's hilt and yanked it from his hand. "Or maybe I was wrong." he laughed while jumping to his feet.

The thunderstorm inside his chest bellowed to have himself take a stance as the murderer was taking one to defend himself. Now the fun began. Being quick as lightning, the blue ninja broke through his defensive moves to stun him and sent powerful strikes to weaken him for every time he tried to hit him. The darkness and cramped space both served a purpose; hiding his identity than a red sweatshirt over his gi and couldn't send any leg strikes. He ducked his head from a hook punch was coming for him and quickly sent the heel of his right hand against his chest to push him back against the large window and Jay saw the chance for his redemption. "Please give me a chance!" the man begged in panic.

Chance!? Was that all he wanted!? The thunderstorm in the lightning ninja's chest burst loudly to stitch his brows tightly together to growl to the words of _chance_ from him. Snarling, he ripped his hood and mask off to reveal his face in the shadows still. "What about my Uncle Ben!?" he shouted in hatred with voice in malice and steel. "Did you give him a chance!? Did you!? Or rather pull off with a hit and run scheme!?" He grabbed a hold of his jacket to push and pinned him against the window. "You're dead to me either way."

"Please wait!" the man begged. "I know who you're talking about. But I'm not the one who killed him!" He tried to struggle but Jay kept him pinned tightly. "T-There was another guy." he said. "We fought over the gun. Everything happened too fast. He's the one that killed him. Not me. I just robbed the store. I'm innocent. You got to believe me. He was blue even. Pretty creepy!"

Jay snorted. He wasn't buying it all. Two men struggling when it was just him he saw. Didn't see a _blue_ man at all. No witnesses either. Angrily, the auburn slammed his fist into his gut to hear him grunt and gasp for air to shudder and cough. "I'm not believing a single thing from you!" he snarled. "There was no blue man or witnesses. I saw you run away from it. I see how these things go, you run and hide and here I have you. Now you're lying even. It's becoming worse. You killed my uncle in cold blood and caused a storm in me. You're dead to me." and clenched a fist to crack his knuckles.

The anger boiled in his body as he glared at his uncle's murderer pinned by him. He was guilty at first sight no doubt. A blue man? Yeah right. The only thing he knew would be living blue were the Hypnobrai tribe and he hasn't seen any in weeks. Plus he was stammering as he pleaded. Clear signs of a lair. Even by the twitch of his nose. That made him hungry for more revenge.

Still pinned to the wall by him, Jay's eyes slightly widen as his senses were becoming active. His hearing enhanced to hear the surrounding noises around him and below. He could hear the sound of footsteps creeping up on the steel stairs and knew it was the police heading for them and even heard the sound of another knife being drawn out from the man. Returning to him and taking instincts, the auburn quickly swayed his body to avoid the blade thrusting into his chest and quickly grabbed his wrist and twisted it, hard. He ignored his cry of pain and grabbed his other wrist and twisted it as well and threw his forehead to his nose and released his grip. He watched him stumble back and his back broke the window as he fell while screaming and became silent with wood breaking.

The brewing storm slowly settled in his chest to have him slowly unstitch his brows on what has happened and slowly walked to the ledge to gasp while thunder was clapping in the sky. He couldn't believe what he has done as he stared at the limp body few stories below him, broken as he landed on wooden pallets. A search light shine on his face to quickly shield his identity from those scanning on what happened and heard multiple footsteps storming into the room to quickly rush away from the scene. Once in the shadows, Jay quickly donned on his mask over his face and threw the sweatshirt hood over his head and ran out the window he entered from. He felt guilt swell in his chest to the thought of him running from a crime, but it was only for revenge, not lead any other deaths. Sighing, he quickly fired a sticky thread from his wrists and swung away.

* * *

><p>Sirens rang and echoed all throughout Downtown Ninjago City. Soft winds howled through the darkened sky as it swiftly breezed. The rumble of thundering clouds eased as they slowly left the city to become quiet. The moonlight shined brightly through the veil of clouds to leave it in ghastly lights over the large city. Jay sighed as he breathed in the air while listening to the music of the city.<p>

The auburn hung his head as he stared at his feet as they hung over the ledge of a metal eagle head he sat on that jutted out from a building. His fingers played with his mask as he let the recent events relapse inside his head. It made him stopped playing and then squeezed his mask tightly as it haunted him. It wasn't supposed to happen like that. His main objective was to obtain revenge for his uncle, not murder someone else for revenge. That was unlike him at all; a murderer. But it all happened too fast and he knew he was blinded and hungry for revenge. A lesson Sensei Wu once told him and he used it against him. Never let revenge cloud your mind or else you'll become a new person you'll never want to be.

He sighed as his mentor was right on that. He was a whole new person when he took pursuit after him after his uncle died in his arms. He became Spiderman, but also a murderer by accident. Two people in one. He sighed while running his fingers through his auburn hair and he knew he couldn't take it back now after his fall and wished he could've saved him. Even if he was after him for revenge, he was still a good soul ninja to help and save people's lives from many dangers, including deaths that could happen.

As Jay slowly tried to let the events pass, his hazel eyes became wide as he remembered something before everything went wrong with the revenge. He left uncle alone lying on the streets after he felt the storm in his body take hold and chase after his killer. What kind of nephew was he after he left his uncle like that? An awful one that is. But the more he thought of his uncle, the more he kept wondering about his Aunt Mary and his father if they heard the tragic news by now. It was going to bring grief and pain to all of them as it came sudden. He sighed while looking at the sky as he knew there wasn't any way his uncle could come back to life, unlike how Lucas was able to, but he knew his uncle was now safe and his death was avenged.

Just not like the way he had hoped it would.

* * *

><p>Darkness surrounded the lightning ninja as he entered his aunt's condominium complex as the lights were down in the foyer and the only source of light came from the family room. His heart was heavy with sorrow as he figured his aunt and parents have heard the terrible news by now and slowly transverse himself into the den as he heard movement while shutting the front door behind him. But by the time he passed the vaulted archway to the den, he stopped with wide eyes as there more than his parents and aunt in the room he would expect in the complex. Inside the den with his aunt and parents was his intermediate family all gathered around with solemn looks on their faces. He was confused why they were here at first but he figured they had heard the news as well probably from his parents and were here for support. He tried to smile to them for it, but it couldn't be formed on his face and turned to his aunt as she stared at him with teary eyes. And he began to form tears in his hazel eyes with her.<p>

He slowly met her in the middle of the room and wrapped his arms around her tightly to be closer to comfort her. He heard her cry softly into his shoulder to release his tears as it was hurting him deeply. His uncle was everything to him and his aunt was now a widow as she lost her husband. As the two cried, the blue ninja felt more arms being wrapped around him them to glance away to see his father and mother joining them as he cried for his older brother. Soon he felt another person joining them and turned to see Nya joining them and felt more supported with her by his side after what has been happening to him on his power. And soon, everyone on the team, including Sensei Wu, joined in to be there for the Walker family.

Jay was happy as he cried for his intermediate family being there for his family after being and witnessing in his case the news of his uncle. They may not know much of him, but they knew how close he was to him. How everyone was to the man. He was still glad that they were all being supportive for him and his family and embraced his aunt closer to softly cry away the tears and pain he had stored in when his uncle passed in his arms. The scenarios before flashed in his head again and he pushed them away as he didn't want to revisit them. The only thing he cared for was being with his parents and now widowed aunt. But in his head, he was glad his uncle's death was avenged and was now safe.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I really play off those sadden moments in the story really well, at least how I see it. Jay playing off as Spiderman for the first time, but not in a way he wanted to be though for a superhero. First days as a superhero may be tough and dark without realizing it. What will he do now? Anyway, thank you for reading today, have a great weekend, and I'll see you all next week. :) <strong>


End file.
